


Working that Diaper

by leitmos52



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: ABDL, Baby Finnick, Diaper discipline, Diaper punishment, Diapers, F/M, Forced Regression, Humiliation, Infantilism, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Probably lots of sex as well, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leitmos52/pseuds/leitmos52
Summary: When Finnick hits his third strike, it looks like it's game over. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for him, there are alternative punishments through which he can pay back his debt to society in a few years, rather than dying behind bars.He'll soon learn that the punishment fits the crime very well, and this might not be as easy as he thought. All he knows for sure though is that he's going to be working an awful lot of diapers in the meantime.(Renamed from 'busting that diaper', as I can't remember things from the movie straight.)





	1. Uh-Oh!

**Prologue 1: Uh-oh!**

 

26.10.2016

        A. Lagopus reporting:

** New court ruling has massive implications for criminal justice system. **

.

In what must be the largest shakeup of to Zootopian criminal justice system since the abolition of the death penalty over 50 years ago, the supreme court has accepted the argument that prison sentences are, in fact, a cruel and unusual punishment in and of themselves. The suite, brought in by the families of a large number of prisoners serving extra long sentences, including a large proportion under the third strike law, claim that the separation from society as a whole, and family in particular, is no more cruel and unusual than punishments such as public humiliation, or corporal punishments. The judges accepted this, citing that while separation from the general public was needed in a large proportion of cases, the separation for long periods of prisoners who do not require this is a particularly life changing method of letting them pay back their debt.

Already, the implications of this ruling are being discussed. The chief justices advised that, where possible, a range of punishment options should be open to prisoners. Other pundits are claiming that ‘tailored’ punishments, designed to fit the crime, could soon be common. There is also interest from a variety of companies in the private sector, who see the opportunity to create tailored punishment programs, competing on the basis of their cost and rehabilitation rate.

Opponents were swift to condemn this ruling though, chiefly lead by ex-mayor Lionheart, the chief opposer of the suite, given it’s high support by disgraced ex-mayor Dawn Bellwether. Lionheart is quoted as saying the following. _“When the nighthowler crisis struck, I tried to cover the initial savages up on the basis of preserving national security and it being in the public good, a defence accepted by the judges and jury trying me. I spent around four months in jail pre-trial, but under this ruling I, or many other innocents in such a situation, could have been pressured into accepting a plea deal which would involve being submitted to humiliating, degrading or torturous treatment. In addition, I fear the implications of this ruling going further on. Let us not forget that this was a stepping stone Bellwether planned to use in order to get to her long term goal, forced shock collars for all predators.”_

Ex-mayor Bellwether, currently serving one hundred and twelve concurrent life sentences, one for each predator darted and one each for bio-terrorism, conspiracy, crimes against mammality, conspiracy to commit genocide and high treason, was unavailable to comment.

While the further details of this ruling are yet to be printed, and the full implications unknown, the fact remains that criminal justice in Zootopia will never be the same again.

.

.

12.5.2018

       B. Barker reporting:

**New punishment options provide triple win for Zootopia.**

.

Less than two years since jailtime was ruled a cruel and unusual punishment, and thus the door was opened for multiple different punishments, the change for the better is already apparent. Instead of rotting in jail for decades and becoming institutionalised, at great expense to the taxpayer no less, prisoners of crimes are given intensive but far shorter punishments. Able to resume their lives without the shock break, reoffending rates are far lower, as is the impact on their families.

One elephant, a mister J.Jerry Junior, was open to comment.

_“I don’t deny that I was drunk. I don’t deny that I thought I’d tease a rodent sized drive in theatre, and as a result accidentally crushed a car trying to flee, giving the driver life changing injuries. But the option was jail for fifteen years, a variety of corporal or humiliating punishments, or being restrained to a wheelchair outside of my home and workplace for that amount of time. I took the latter one in a heartbeat. Yes, the ankle tracker I need to wear, to record where I am, make sure I’m complying, and warn me if I’m an idiot and forget, gets a bit annoying a few times. I won’t deny that having my mobility limited outside is a dreadful pain on many occasions, but I guess I do need to be punished… Had I gone to jail, the business I inherited may well have folded. My wife and kids would be in poverty… I’d miss seeing them grow up, and come out of the system when they were in the early twenties, fully grown adults who didn’t have a father figure to guide them. Now, though, I can support my family, raise my kids to be better, and I guess not cost the taxpayer much too.“_

For others, particularly those with limited means, the recent extension of the rules to cover fines as well has also worked out. To quote a young deer doe who wished to remain anonymous:

_“I was an idiot and lazy. I had some junk, so I thought ‘why not tip it’. I was also poor, and the massive fine I got would screw me over. Instead I spent three days in the stocks, having all sorts of gunk thrown at me by school kids. Did it suck? Hella yeah it sucked! But the other option was not paying the fine, getting sucked more into debt, and just gettin’ rutted over by the system. At least now I know to call up the council to take away any big junk I have!”_

Even the shock collars, feared by many opponents given how they were the final aim of the Bellwether regime, have come across favourable. One anonymous ram had this to say. _“I always had anger problems, things just pissed me off. And I was going to spend years in jail, but instead I got this. It sucks, but not as bad as jail sucks, and it even helps me. Hurts me when I’m too angry, and I feel myself raging less now ‘cause of it.”_

Talking of everyone’s least favourite ewe, rumours that she’d using this very scheme of hers to get a massively reduced sentence have been confirmed. Reportedly, she took her first operation last Tuesday in what will be an extensive species reassignment operation. While the exact species she’ll be reassigned to has yet to be announced, guards have confirmed that it’ll be a predator species. Although she’ll still eat a sheep diet, she’ll outwardly appear as the type of mammal she conspired against, and will have to live with the burdens on her release (on parole) in ten-years’ time.

While the support of mammals in the scheme has been shown, along with the support of both victims and the statistics (in terms of reoffence), the support from the taxpayer is also high. Bellwether’s operation, though very expensive, is equivalent to just one year’s worth of time in the zoo. Millions are being saved up front, not counting the savings from social costs, such as absentee parents. At the same time, large numbers of prisoners who were on ‘three-strikes-out’ life sentences have been given a new chance, after a few years of catch up punishment that is.

In terms of punishment, new and better tailored ones are created every day, and, in the views of this writer, long may this continue.

.

.

.

“Mr Faux?”

“Yo, What!?”

The mouse attorney stepped back a bit across the table from the sharp reply, shuffling his papers before looking up again. Sitting across from him, in an orange ZPD prisoner jumpsuit and with a paw cuffed to the table, sat a fox.

A fennec fox.

A particularly angry, mean looking, fennec fox. Notably short for his species, but with a mean face that you didn’t want to mess with.

“The names Finnick, law mouse,” he grunted, rolling his eyes.

He watched as the annoying little guy shuffled his papers again, and looked up to meet him. He scoffed at the idea, just some dumb mouse telling him from dumb stuff. He’d told him himself that he couldn’t get out of this, the evidence being too great.

So what?

Finnick knew he was guilty….

.

.

.

_Earlier that day._

.

A young deer doe sat down at a commuter station, far out in the meadowlands. The trains only came half an hour, and she had some time until her one, so she picked out a book and began reading.

…

_“Mama!”_

…

_“MAMA!”_

…

She pulled her book down and looked about, gasping as she saw a little kit wandering alone. He was looking around, lost, and seemed very scared.

…

_“MAMA!”_

Finnick meanwhile took his paw off the little recording device in his pocket and smiled darkly. He bit his pacifier tighter as she hurried over, a nice fat bag hanging from the shoulder.

“Oh gosh!” she gasped, kneeling down next to him. “You okay?”

He shook his head and sniffed, beginning to sniff some more.

“Oh no, don’t cry!”

He sniffed, then backed away as she leant forwards, arm out.

“Everything’s gonna be just fine,” she soothed. “You hungry, thirsty?”

 _Perfect_ , he thought, as he placed his paws over his crotch and began hopping up and down.

“Oh dear,” she said, before smiling. “Looks like a big boy needs to go to the bathroom.” She looked over to the little hut on the platform and, holding his paw, they took off.

Inside, and she helped him into the small mammal toilets, letting him close the door and attend to business by himself. Out again, and phase two began. Some mammals didn’t bother washing his paws, though that could be helped by pointing towards the sinks, but she was fawning over him like he was one. There was a sink his size, but a bit of fake clumsiness, and getting soap everywhere, soon tried her patience.

“How about I help you,” she said, placing her handbag down as she lifted him up onto the edge of a larger sink.

 _Perfect_ Finnick thought, watching as a brown blur raced past, plucking up the bag and stealing it away.

The plan had always involved Duke playing a part, which meant that it was a no-go while he was partnered with Nick. He frowned at that thought, barely noticing as the mark helped with his paws. That damn partner, too good for the con life, had only gone over and joined the other team… It wouldn’t be so bad, if he didn’t make all that effort to _help_ Finnick. Dumb things like job offers, even some that might make more than he did as a con. Even offering him and his bunny friend’s unused car park space for his van…

He didn’t need that kind of stuff, yet it came every week.

As he was pulled over to the pawdryer, he couldn’t help but grimace. Nick may have been a great con partner, but he was a great wuss as well, and just had to spend all the time since just rubbing in how goody two shoes he now was, or tempting himself to follow the same weak path.

“There we go,” the doe said, Finnick’s paws dry. She placed him down and turned back, pausing as she saw her bag wasn’t there.

“Huh…”

He smiled slightly at her confusion, before she turned back to him.

“Have you seen my bag, little one?”

He shook his head.

“Right,” she said, kneeling down to pinch his cheek.

He grimaced but accepted it. All he had to do now was get away from her. Easy if Nick was still around, a quick daddy routine and it’d be all over. Still, a quick sneak through a fence when she wasn’t looking and…

_Click….._

He snapped back into reality as he saw a pair of pawcuffs around one arm, his pacifier dropping out of his mouth in shock. The doe looked down and frowned.

“I think that lack of crying confirms it,” she said, harshly. “I’ve seen fennec kits before, and you may be a runt but you’re not one of them.”

‘ _Oh crap…_ ’

“Let’s get you down to the station, and find out just who you are.”

.

.

.

Good con, bad luck.

That’s what he thought.

He’d refused to name any names, and would probably get a fine or something before being let go. He could pay them. He had a slush fund…

So what?

The law mouse cleared his throat, and spoke. “Sir, do you know how serious this is?”

“I payz the fuzz a few hundred bucks and go free, can we get dis over with?”

“…Mr Faux, this is your third strike…”

“What does that mean?” he said dismissively.

…

“It means, you’re probably going to die behind bars.”

Finnick’s eyes snapped open, and he turned to face the lawyer. “WHAT!?”

“Forty years minimum,” he noted, “so you’d be eighty when you get out…”

….

_Oh rut…._

.

Finnick had spent two small stints in jail when he was younger, and his cons less good. One was for a bar fight that went out of control, and got him two years. The other was a repeated micro-theft auto, getting him six months… Plus there were plenty of small fines like this one in the meantime…

“Why dis one?” he asked. “Why forty frickin years, for this!”

“New laws came into place, against faking species or age as an attempt to defraud or commit criminal acts,” the lawyer noted. “Turns your misdemeanour into a low level felony, which triggers your three strikes. You’re out!”

A wave of shock and despair came over him.

_No…_

This couldn’t be happening. This was not happening! He didn’t notice as over stuff and jargon was read out, and he was led back to his small cell.

He sat on his hard cot and looked up at the bleak ceiling…

.

.

.

.

Rut him good….

.

.

.

He fucked up.

.

.

.

In that moment, he wished that he’d listened to Nick. Or taken him up on one of his offers…

.

.

.

He hadn’t genuinely cried in decades, but in that moment he felt like he might.

.

.

.

He didn’t remember much going forwards. His lady friend, a very well endowed (in the tail department) fennec vixen, came to scream at him for lying to her. She worked as a stock mover in a rodent sized warehouse, and as far as she knew he was a freelancer doing car paint jobs…

Now she knew he’d been committing crimes, and was going to jail for it.

He still loved her, as a spunk dump mostly, but she said that even if he would be getting out, she wouldn’t wait for him.

In that moment he realised how lonely he was, and he begged her for forgiveness. Even to just be a friend who visited.

She gave him the finger and marched out.

…

He saw Officer Toot Toot once…

He asked if Nick was too mad to see him, and she said that he was mad. He was sad too, loosing a friend, and angry that he hadn’t listened or taken up any of the help given. He was also on paid leave, half his tail in a cast after an arrest gone wrong, which was the main reason he wasn’t here.

He asked if the two were going to help.

She said they’d try, because despite all the pain he’d caused him, Nick still felt that Finnick was a ‘friend’.

…

The trial was quick.

The doe was there, describing what happened. There were the cameras on the station, plus some witnesses who saw her dragging him out. Other witnesses too, from the dozen other times he’d run this con. He said he was guilty, no point in denying it, but he didn’t tattle on anyone else.

He grimaced as the gavel hit down, and the judge gave the sentence.

“Finnick Izaiah Faux, you are hereby found guilty of multiple cases of theft, along with misrepresenting your age in aid of criminal activity. Being your third strike, the minimum sentence would be forty years…”

He closed his eyes, bracing for it…

“But…”

His eyes opened again, as a sudden wash of hope came over him.

“Under the alternative punishment ruling, I do have on that would see you serve that in three years.”

_Three years!_

“Based in the concepts of heavy humiliation, destroying any reputation among the criminal elements, along with re-raising in a strict environment, you will be regressed to infancy. It’s a fairly common punishment for a wide range of related, or non-related crimes, indeed being frequently given where no obvious alternative punishment exists. Suffice to say though, in your case it seems that it fits very nicely.”

“Ummm…” Finnick began. “Can yowz tell me more, huh?”

The judge frowned. “It’s usually dependent on a loved one or loved ones who want to bring back wayward children, and in your case two mammals have been approved to act as foster parents for the duration of the sentence. Discipline ‘daycare’ centers also exist, with many mammals spending their entire sentence in them. You’ll be prepped for your punishment there, and have to spend at least a tenth of your sentence in there. In many occasions, your foster parents will also use it as a daycare, while they work or go on their own activities.

…

“So I get to spend three years pretending to be a little kit again, and I’m outta there?”

“That is correct,” the judge noted.

Finnick knew that there was probably more to it than it seemed, but he didn’t care. If he didn’t take it, he’d be three years into the rest of his life and remember that he could be free by now. “Seems like I don’t have a choice,” he said, shrugging. “Put me down, honour…”

“Very well,” the judge said. “Finnick Izaiah Faux, you are hereby sentenced to three years of intense regression punishment. To commence immediately.”

There was a bang as the gavel went down, and some cop stood up to lead him out.

“In addition,” the judge noted. “I believe your foster parents are in the audience as we speak. They will accompany you as you’re prepped for the punishment.”

Finnick scowled, angry that he wasn’t told that before.

He then heard a whistle, and turned to face its source.

His mouth dropped down, and he suddenly wished he’d taken the life sentence.

Standing up in the audience were Nick and officer Toot-Toot, waving at him. “Wanna give daddy a hello kiss!” he shouted.

Finnick clutched his head and screamed. “I wish I was rottin’ in the pound already!”


	2. Baby inbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loving couple prepare for their new arrival, and maybe have a bit too much fun while doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A03, please fix it so that copying from word isn't broke. It's not the end of the world, but converting to html simply so you can convert back simply so that apostrophes work...
> 
> Kind of getting old.
> 
> Also, I may be open to writing commissions... If any of you wish to commission me of course. This is mainly for standalones, and it can be any genre, not just diaperfur. Pop me a message or comment, and we can negotiate. 
> 
> Note that I'm happy to take on suggestions for things such as activities our new 'family' can do together in this fic, such as a picnic or a certain character taking care of little Finny. Some might be so far out there that I class them as commission worthy (e.g. a specific OC doing a very specific thing). Again, I'll contact you and negotiate if I feel it's at that level.

**Prologue 2: Baby inbound.**

.

_One month earlier:_

.

“Finnick’s going to jail…”

“I know,” Nick grunted. He was sat in an open back chair, required given that the top half of his tail was in a cast and thus stiff as a rod, making the whole thing look like a paint brush rather than a foxes brush.

Judy, meanwhile, lying on their couch paused, turning towards him. “You did more than enough. It was his decision…”

He sighed. “I know… But I thought I could make him crack. I know how your mind works if you’re in that kind of thing, and I gave him chances. Chance after chance after chance. The best kind of hustle is a no risk hustle, and even when I was in my biggest ruts, I’d have pulled myself out if someone had given me a decent job… I did more than that, he still refused.”

Judy sighed. “I know, he was just stubborn.”

“I think he was angry,” Nick noted. “Angry that I went straight.” He paused, before scoffing. “Or he was a criminal puritan. I still say that my best hustle was getting on that business scholarship out of highschool. Free room, classes and food… and it taught me some things… He said that that wasn’t a hustle, and I was an idiot for calling it that.”

…

“Will you visit him, in jail?”

“Even if he screams at me, yeah,” Nick said. “Give him some company, given that he may well die in there…”

“Or not,” Judy pointed out. “Might get one of those new alternative punishments.”

Nick paused slightly, before turning over to a case file. He picked it up and laughed. “I know the perfect one for him,” he noted.

“Which is,” Judy asked, moving over next to him.

Holding up a case file, Nick studied it curiously. “A common one is age regression, the idea being that a big, full of himself thug won’t really want to show himself again if everyone learns that he’s been dressed up and treated like a cub for the last few years, pooping diapers and all.”

Judy paused, before chucking. “I thought the idea of this was to punish Finnick, I thought he enjoyed playing dressup.”

Nick looked down at her, a faint smile on his lips. “Do plumbers like putting their arms down blocked toilets?”

“Touche,” the bunny cop commented.

“Anyway,” Nick continued, “they get the full baby treatment, plus a ton of other stuff to keep them in line and extra humiliated.”

“So, you’ll visit him in the nursery instead?” Judy asked.

Nick paused, before looking back to his case file. “Ever heard of the Surika incident?”

Judy paused, before shaking her head. “No.”

“Poor young meerkat, came out as an inter to her mother,” Nick began. “Said mother framed her for robbing from her, getting her onto this program. As a key idea was to let parents re-raise wayward children, that mother adopted her and treated her to the full extent of the punishment and then some. Thankfully a friend discovered it about halfway into the sentence, six months or so, and the roles then inverted. That poor meerkat looking after her mother, with her gopher mate.”

Judy was silent, just having a mad look on her face. She blinked, however, as she realised something. “So wait, you’re thinking of…”

Nick nodded his head.

“Awwwww.”

Cracking a smile, the fox stood up and walked to their apartments spare bedroom, opening it up. Judy had slept in there when they first moved in, but their relationship soon meant they were sharing the same main bed. As a result, all that was left was a bare and empty room with a bed and a wardrobe in it. Add in a microwave, Judy thought, and it would just look like an up to date (but twice as wide) version of her old place in the grand pangolin arms…

There was also something else they’d been thinking of using it for, or at least joked about it being used for.

“So,” Nick said, “looks like it might be a nursery a bit earlier than expected.”

“Yeah,” Judy noted. In the past, they’d both talked about the possibility of adopting in the future. Now, though, it might be happening a lot earlier.

“How do you feel about it?” Judy asked.

Nick paused, scratching behind his ear as he thought. “I… I always had that little mammal urge, to have a little guy running about, you know?”

“I know,” Judy said.

“Ever since I graduated, really. You’d just sit, and then think of a little chap laughing as you tickled with them…” he said with a sigh. “I told myself that I was in no place to do that, being a legally adjacent con artist and all, but doing cons with Finnick let me pretend. In those moments… moments when he was playing my little kit…. I was happy, and I felt like he was.”

He trailed off, though his ears perked up as he felt Judy touch his paw. She looked forwards and smiled. “Let’s look into this,” she said. “It could give us practice for the real deal…”

“Yeah,” Nick chuckled. “If we can handle Finnick, we can handle most things…”

“And if you enjoy it…”

They turned to each other and nodded. Over the next few days, they enquired with the judge and he agreed that they would be perfect foster parents for Finnick’s re-raising. Judy found it fantastic with how much Nick was enjoying it and, while she was at work, he spent his time on leave getting things ready.

The paint had come first, Judy declining to do it with him, given that she wanted to see what he could do. She’d come home from work and peek in to see stencils appearing, along with pots of paint. Nick, who’d spent the last hour or so preparing their dinner, would then retreat back in, with a  kit like smile on his face.

One warm today afternoon, Judy had an off-day, and woke up to the smell of fresh fruit. She enjoyed her salad with Nick, before he waved her on, ready to show off his work.

She entered, and burst into laughter.

Elephants…

It had to be elephants.

Up to about Nick’s shoulder height, the room was painted a grass green, and above that a sky blue. Stencilled hills, mountains, houses, cars and trees dotted the area, while next to the door was the sun, a clock mounted on it. Little stencilled elephants, waving with their hands and trunks, were spread about too. Some farming little farming patches, others selling icecream. There was even a band, a conductor elephant in front of a whole group, dressed in smart army uniforms, their trunks all raised and going ‘toot-toot’.

“Finnick’s going to love this,” Judy said, giggling.

“He’s gonna hate it so much,” Nich replied back with a smile. “He does deserve to be punished, that’s the idea. I’ll be fair, of course, treating him like my own. But is there no reason I can’t enjoy doing it all?”

“I’m kind of looking forwards to it too,” Judy said, happily.

Over the next few days, other changes were made. A pair of nice thick curtains were added, fluffy and with pictures of smiling stars, rocket ships, and all other sorts of space stuff. Nick, ever the finder of good deals, found a beautiful wooden wardrobe and got it for twenty bucks. Varnishing it out on their balcony, he moved it in with the help of Clawhauser (who knew about the plan, and was happy to be uncle Ben), slipping it perfectly into an alcove to the side and behind of the door. Due to the walls either side, he could only open the wardrobes doors to ninety degrees, but he worked with it, adding little metal trinkets that would lock them open. Inside, one half of it was taken up with shelves, the other half by an area for hanging clothes, a hanger rail at its top. Below this, on either side, he fitted rows of hooks, ready to hang things up on. The bottom of the space, meanwhile, was given over to a plastic tub, for ‘random stuff’.

Judy, getting into it, also had an idea, one that Nick loved. The door adjacent to the shelving area had a full height mirror on it, and the one adjacent to the hanging area its own hanging rail. She suggested adding a baby bouncer to the rail, so that, if given a time out, Finnick would have to hang there and look at himself in a mirror.

Nick did one better.

Instead of a baby bouncer, it was a little hair clip like thing that was mounted on. “Hold him by his scruff,” Nick explained, giggling.

More furniture came next, Nick managing to purchase a small crib off the internet. It was painted orange, and just about big enough for Judy to lie in. The front of it could be lowered to take him in and out, while the bed area could be lowered up and down, depending on the baby’s age.

Nick lowered it right down, to help stop any escape attempts. To further aid in that goal, a new top was built, fixed to the back rail of the crib by hinges. It could be held against the wall via a hook and loop, or locked to the front rail via a combination lock.

By this point, guides for foster parents in the program had come through and, studying the variety of punishments, more tweaks were made. Out came the panel of the crib that faced away from the door, towards the window. His B-grade woodworking skills pushed to the max, Nick build several sets of stocks and pillories into it. Neatly added to other areas were mounting points for restraints, which were stored in cosy little baskets beneath the crib.

Judy, not wanting to miss out on the fun, got a rocking chair, placed in the area between the crib the wall with the window. Opposite it, on the other side of the window, Nick placed in a small playpen, retrofitting a lockable roof. He took great fun in pointing out the little bead and loop games and the spinny items built into the front, along with the baby bunnies that adorned the plastic mattress.

Judy, stating clearly that she had years of experience due to her large family, chose to sort out the changing table. They had an allowance for getting ready, and had saved a lot, so she splashed out. That evening, Nick, having come home from his mother’s (who was excited about their new ‘grandkit’), was led in with closed eyes.

“Woah!” he said, seeing it before giggling.

Like he’d expected, there was a plastic changing surface on top of a storage space. There were high bumpers on this though, along with a pre-made strap to hold the kit down. What made it great though was that half the storage space was made up of a set of pull out steps. He could imagine himself now, helping a very messy Finnick climb up there, his paw on his diaper seat and helping him on.

“You can never know where a criminal psychology course comes in handy,” Judy said, giggling.

“Sly bunny.”

“Impressed fox.”

“Am I impressed?” Nick asked. “Yes. Yes I am.”

The court date was fast approaching, so the finishing touches needed to be made. Shelves went up over the crib, to hold spare baby books and toys Judy got from her family. The cupboard also got stocked with spare baby clothes. Lots and lots of them, even before a lot of supplies from the agency came in. The changing table got its own set of stocks at one end, while a bedside set of drawers at the other raised plenty of embarrassing supplies up to just the right level. Given that a cloth diaper service was a major option, half of the storage space beneath the changing table was home to a double pair of pails, the second for disposables. The other half had its own special features added. The doors to it all were lined with airtight rubber, Nick not wanting any smell from there to get out.

The diapers themselves were a big thing that Nick wanted to hold back on, for particularly evil reasons. However, for a birthday surprise, Judy had ordered him a baby box, given how much he was enjoying everything. His expression as he looked at all the supplies was enough to make Judy know that she’d got the right call. He was like an otter in water, and she felt like she was too.

The plain white diapers that they supplied went up onto a big set of shelves that rose above the changing table. Once they were fully stocked, Finnick would be able to see a whole variety of different colours and designs from his crib.

The drawers next to the changing table meanwhile got filled with agency stuff. The phrase anti-tamper or lockable appeared many times, along with various other items, all designed to control, punish, humiliate and restrain. Many of the worst items, though, didn’t belong in there according to Nick.

Their flat came with a small utility room, containing the washer, dryer and boiler. It was largely empty though, so it was perfect to be the punishment room. Things such as small lockable cages, a variety of different restrains, and a huge number of nasty looking punishment items went in. Judy, reading up more on the training book, had some tweaks to make. She made it so that the room was split in two. A small punishment area, which the items could be fitted onto securely, and a large area hidden behind curtains, so what was in their remained a secret.

Nick took that time to get a specially modified stroller from the agency. He also grabbed a cheap plastic highchair, which he added restraints too; a plastic baby bath, again getting more restrains; and a baby bouncer that was about to be thrown out by its owner, which he had a very special space for. Finally came the food. Large tins of formula, along with a special kettle that could heat the water to the exact temperature. Plenty of proper bottles, and sippy cups. Plastic cutlery, utensils and bibs for the new ‘baby’, along with a blender and recipes for easy baby food.

The day of the sentencing came, and Judy followed Nick in to the nursery. She could see he was nervous, but he calmed himself as he stencilled on colourful letters above the crib. ‘Baby Finnick’

“I know he might go for the life sentence,” he began, sighing. “We could settle for a different criminal…”

“Or an actual kid,” Judy said, giggling. She paused though, as Nick sighed.

“You know how hard it is for… mammals like us to adopt,” he began. “And even if we do go abroad, I want to make sure I’m up for this before we commit. This scheme gives us a trial run…”

“I know,” Judy said, holding his paw. “Now, let’s go meet our naughty new baby.”

A few hours later, they emerged from the courthouse hugging each other, before being waved on by an official. “If you want to see the processing, follow me,” he said, and so they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: what you've all been waiting for.


	3. How (some) baby is formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick's first birth wasn't the nicest experience in the world, and his second one really isn't selling him on the concept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't draw...
> 
> But if anyone can draw, then feel free to use this Fic as inspiration. I can link to any images and put them in the text.
> 
> And the chapters are named now!
> 
> NOTE: After some feedback, I've chosen to make this version and the fanfic version a bit different. In this version, little toot toot gets his diaper area fur removed, to help make cleaning easier. In the fanfic version, his furry butt gets padded without so much as a snip. Choose whichever version you prefer the most.

**Chapter 3: How (some) baby is formed.**

.

Finnick was angry.

Why did he have to learn about those two.

Why now?

He grumbled to himself as he was placed in the back of a van and driven off. It was a long, boring, irritating move, but he finally made it.

He was led off and made to stand in a courtyard, along with three other prisoners. There was a line of guards in front of them, alongside a variety of other mammals. Many, led by a silver fox vixen with, in Finnick’s mind at least, a very fine bit of tail, were dressed in nurses uniforms. Others, including Nick and Judy, were civilians.

“Afternoon, prisoners,” the vixen began, moving up to inspect each of them. She looked over at the first, a very angry looking woodchuck, and touched his nose. “Barry Chazyn,” she noted. “Convicted of leading a gang of ‘vigilantes’, who’d attack innocent mammals, mainly small predators. Let’s see how loyal your goons are to you after you spend five years as a toddler.”

Finnick paused, gulping. He hadn’t actually considered what they meant by regression, him just assuming it was boy scout stuff or something.

“No one wants you, so you’ll be spending your sentence in the nursery,” she chided, walking away. Finnick felt a bit of a hard on as her tail brushed his nose, before noticing the look of rage on his face.

“Mrs Fox nurse?”

She turned to the crowd, and Nick in particular, who was looking at the woodchuck with a mixture of fear and curiosity. “I think I know this mammal.”

“Do you?” she asked.

“I’ve never seen that pelt before in my life!” the woodchuck growled, before flinching back as the vixen stormed over and slapped him around the head.

“BAD BOY!” she shouted. “For using the P-word, I’ll make sure you get your mouth washed out with soap every day for the next week, you understand.”

He looked up and nodded slightly, before turning to Nick.

The male fox narrowed his gaze. “Remember the junior ranger scouts?”

He smiled nastily. “Ah, I do remember you. How’s it been hanging, muzzlemouth?”

Finnick gulped, wondering where this was heading. The nurse walked over to talk to Nick, their conversation so hush-hush that not even he could here it, before she moved back over. “Well, Barry,” she said, bringing out her clipboard. “I’m going to put down ‘muzzle at all times’ on your record for the next month. If you behave well, you can have it off.”

She moved forwards, to a youngish looking deer. “What a cute little fawn,” she said, mockingly. “Darren Prongford. Shame you decided to be a perv, groping women. You’ll be spending the next year between here and your parents. Given that your crime was against innocent girls, you’ll also be re-raised a doe. How does that sound?”

He looked away in shame, before a large buck and his wife came over. “Son. I thought I raised you better than this,” he said, sternly. “Instead you go crazy, do drinks and drugs, and scared some poor girl to death. I hope spending time as one will put you right.”

“I’ll… I’ll be good,” he said, sniffing.

The nurse moved on, looking at a cream and brown hare. “Willow Fleetfoot,” she said, watching as she broke down. “Convicted of embezzlement…”

“I’m sorry,” she stuttered, sniffing.

The vixen paused, before brushing the one of the prisoner’s ears. “I know you are,” she noted. “But you have to prove that you can be a good little leveret, understand?”

She sniffed and nodded her head.

“Just for one year, you got that?”

“Yes…”

“Your parents will be happy to help you,” she said, motioning back to a pare of hares, who nodded. She then moved on, in front of Finnick

He gulped, and pulled at his collar.

He had a view straight onto her chest, and the eight pack of boobies she stored in there.

“Finnick Faux,” she said, leaning down and outstretching a finger, pushing it down onto his groin. He could feel his member being pushed back into its sheath, but that only made him harder. “Baby’s don’t get stiffies, but we have ways of helping you if you have trouble.

He gulped. _Crap_ … _No wonder Nick’s in on this…_

As he vowed to bite Nick’s face off as soon as possible, the vixen nurse continued. “In here after hitting your third strike, though your friends will be fostering you out,” she said, gesturing over to Nick and Judy.

_Some friends,_ he thought.

“It’ll be lovely to catch up with you later on, give the perfect size difference,” she observed, smiling. “To Mrs WildeHopps, you’re a seven year old who’d be at hip height. As for Mr WildeHopps, I have a three year old kit who’s just your size. Perfect!” A smug grin grew across her face, before getting worse. “I also hear that you’re in here after pretending to be a young kit! You’ll settle into the diapers in no time!”

He gulped.

It really was that bad.

He didn’t have time to think though as the guards and nurses came forwards and grabbed his arms. He, and the others, were made to stand on their own platform, before being chained spread eagle to a frame. They were all wheeled off separately, Nick and Judy following him into a clinical white room. As the door shut, he turned on you.

“What iz diss!?” he growled, turning to them.

Nick sighed, rubbing his head. “Finn, you’re my friend, and I tried to help you.”

“Then bust me outta here!”

“You broke the law again and again,” Judy sighed. “You need to pay your debt, and us helping you is the least worse way.”

“Or is it ‘cause Slick wants to play Daddy, huh!?”

Nick sighed, shrugging. “Kinda, yeah. But do you want some mean prison guard doing this? We’re going to get you through this program, but we’re going to treat you toughly but fairly. If you play it how we used to, it should go by in no time. If you act up, then thing’s get hard for you. I don’t want that. Do you?”

“I want to bite your face off!” Finnick growled, battling with his restraints. He gave up though as they failed to budge.

“We’ll let that slip this time, Finny boy,” Judy scolded.

Nick looked over at her and smiled. “That’s my joint favourite now.”

FInnick just looked down as the nurses came in. Holding his arms, they got his clothes off, leaving him stark naked. One of them then came with a tube of ointment, and rubber gloves on her paws. She worked some out and rubbed it around his groin and butt area. He felt a bit of arousal as her cold fingers worked around his balls, his penis emerging from its sheath slightly, before it retreated as she moved to his buttocks.

The vixen nurse came in and smiled. “Hello Finny boy,” she said, in a horribly sickly sweet voice. “There are certain rules you have to go by now. You’ve had trouble being an adult, so you get to be a baby now again. One of the first things about being a baby is that they have trouble speaking. We have something special to help with that.”

He grimaced as a set of paws grabbed his muzzle and pulled it open. He fought back and struggled against them, but there were too many. He even felt his tongue getting pushed down, before two things came into his mouth, pushed into his teeth. He felt a soft putty envelope them, cooling down his gums before hardening rapidly. Whatever it was, it also had a bar or something that was holding his tongue down near the back. Any attempt to coil it up or pull it back failed, only causing a flash of pain as he tried too hard.

Suddenly, they all released him, and he trashed about.

“Wa wa… all …a… a…-out” he cried, before pausing. “I ah… ea…! I AH… EA…!”

“No dear,” the vixen teased. “You have a mouthguard glued to each of your sets of teeth, and a bar holding your tongue down. “So no biting, and no big boy words.”

“U… …ou!” he screamed, mad and furious. He thrashed about in his restraints, before pausing as a slap lashed across his face.

“BAD BABY!” the vixen cried, before waving Nick over.

“Finny, don’t try and say bad words,” he scolded, poking him with a claw in the nose.

The fennec looked at him and growled, Nick getting up in response and moving over to a waiting bucket of water. “Finnick Faux,” he scolded. “Any more out of you, and I’ll wash your mouth out. It’s for your own good, you understand?”

He paused, before looking at the floor. Sometimes it paid to shut up.

“Good boy,” Nick said, emphasising the last word in the most demeaning way possible. He stepped back as the vixen came over.

“Removing the voice is a universal thing we do,” she explained. “Other things are optional. A catheter for instance, removing urinary continence. It can be demeaning for a mammal to lose all control, or they can get used to it. It can also be demeaning to fight the pressure and lose, and then actively have to go in the future. The choice is yours.”

“We’ll go without,” Nick said.

She nodded. “In many cases, we also use anti-walking boots,” she noted. “Attach them to the foot, and the new baby is forced to go on their arms and legs.”

“Sounds good to start with,” Judy agreed.

Finnick almost immediately felt his feet being lifted up and something go on each. Looking down, he saw the soft fabric booties being locked on, a dull pressure within them pushing through between his fore and back pads. As the nurses let go, and his weight rested on them, the pain suddenly became unbearable.

“Aaaaaaaah”

He buckled and writhed, pulling himself up so that his weight wasn’t on them, though he was quickly lowered down. He settled onto his knees, and noticed that Nick was looking at him sadly.

“Don’t worry, we won’t use them often.”

“The same can go for anti-tamper mits,” the nurse noted, watching as a pair of bag like gloves were locked over Finnick’s hands, leaving him unable to use his fingers. She turned to him and thought. “If he jerks off, you should also fit him with some chastity, though he seems good for now.”

Finnick felt himself begin to boil at this, but kept it in him. There wasn’t much he could do.

“Now, as for discipline, our program using a variety of competing punishment fields and scales. Are you familiar with the app?”

Nick nodded, before chuckling. “There really is an app for everything.”

“The first discipline field is baby acting,” she explained, turning to Finnick. “We could have you just sitting in a diaper as if you were in a prison cell, but that’s not enough. In daycare, the mammals in a class have to compete in terms of babyness. Playing with themselves, toys or others. Those ranked higher get better perks, such as more solid food, treats, thinner and more absorbent diapers, more frequent changes and even preschool tv if they’re good. Given that you’re being fostered, that will mostly be unnecessary. Still, trying to act not like a baby will get you punished, and acting like one will get you rewards. In addition, you’ll be given pacifiers with little chips in side of them. Every day, you’ll have a random time it has to be in for, and the further you are below that the worse your punishment is.”

Finnick nodded, but was angry underneath. Maybe he did suck a dummy during some of their hustles, but it wasn’t like he especially enjoyed it. Still, he guessed, he’d likely just keep it in there as long as possible to be safe.

“The second are punishments that come through on the app,” she carried on. “You might act perfect, but the app could decide that you deserve a double enema. Tough luck, you’re here to be punished.”

Finnick noted that he didn’t even know what an enema was, but stayed quiet.

“Finally, standard misbehaviour gets you punished at that time,” she said, “but between dinner and bed, your foster parent must look back at how good you’re been and punish you again for all of it, together. All your disciplining punishments from the day repeated before bed, and those ones won’t be made taking this into account!”

He was silent.

She came over, pulling out a spray hose from the wall, and fired it at Finnick. He flinched back, grimacing as she worked all over him. Looking down, he saw that his entire diaper area was bare of fur.

“Hygiene,” she explained, before she unlocked Finnick and lifted him up. He felt himself getting place onto a plastic surface, looking up as Nick held up an empty diaper.

The nurse interrupted, and Finnick felt an item being pushed up his butt. Nick carried on, pulling it under him and then over the top, lightly fastening it. Finnick was then flipped over, the tail strap done up, followed by a playful spank on his padded cheeks.

He felt himself getting lifted up again, and placed down into a car seat/ carrier. The straps went on, and Nick leant over.

“I didn’t want it to be this way, but after you screwed up, this is probably the best way it can be. I will try to treat you fairly, little toot-toot,” he said, before leaning in to plant a kiss.

Finnick was too pissed off to really do anything, instead just simmering with his rage. He let the pacifier get slipped into him, and watched as they began walking off.

Nick leant over, and patted him on the head, blowing a kiss. “Time to work that Diaper, little guy.”

.

.

**AN: Finnick is 1/3 rd Nick’s size and ½ Judy’s. He comes up to both their hips though (excluding ears) due to their different builds. If you’re 5ft 10.5 (1.79) like me, then he’s 2ft or 60 cm tall (top of head is at the tip of your fingers if you’re both standing up) from Nick’s POV. Simply drop onto your knees to get Judy’s perspective. The rough equivalent ages given are accurate.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Finnick is 1/3rd Nick’s size and ½ Judy’s. He comes up to both their hips though (excluding ears) due to their different builds. If you’re 5ft 10.5 (1.79) like me, then he’s 2ft or 60 cm tall (top of head is at the tip of your fingers if you’re both standing up) from Nick’s POV. Simply drop onto your knees to get Judy’s perspective. The rough equivalent ages given are accurate.
> 
> NOTE: After some feedback, I've chosen to make this version and the fanfic version a bit different. In this version, little toot toot gets his diaper area fur removed, to help make cleaning easier. In the fanfic version, his furry butt gets padded without so much as a snip. Choose whichever version you prefer the most.


	4. Potty Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Finnick tries to mouth off a lot, before learning just how much he's screwed himself up with his bad behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said before, read the fanfic version if you want baby finny with butt fur, or AO3 if you want him without.

.

**Chapter 4: Potty mouth.**

.

Finnick felt the baby carrier in get pulled up and swung about as Nick and Judy walked out of the complex. There was a flash of light as they went outside, but peeking his head out he could only look at what was behind and to the side of him, not where he was going.

The soon became apparent as he was dropped into the waiting seat of a taxi, his chair getting buckled in.

He frowned.

The only wall he could see was the back of the seat above him, and the roof of the car. A rear facing seat, go figure.

And now officer Bunny cop.

He frowned, things had to get worse. “Uck… U!” he cursed at her, the damn restraints in his mouth stopping the swear words from coming out.

Nick leaned in too, frowning. “Right, little Toot Toot, that’s your mouth getting washed out when we get back.”

Finnick look at him too. “Uck… U oo!”

“Twice then,” he said, before leaning in, filling Finn’s vision. His finger came up in a warning, before pressing down on the fennec’s forehead. “I don’t want to see you trying to say any more bad words, you understand!” he scolded. “Or you’ll be in serious trouble”

“O uck ur..all!”

Nick looked to Judy, and back to Finnick. “I hope you’re happy, you just earned yourself a third washout and a spanking.”

Finnick frowned, before opening his mouth to speak. He felt Nick’s paw come over his mouth and close it before he could.

“Finnick Faux!” Nick almost shouted, scolding him. “I told you not to do something multiple times, but you did. If you keep on doing this, you’ll be inline for a whole host of attitude adjustments when we get home. I advise, for your sake, that you shut your mouth now and save yourself from a lot of trouble.”

Finnick narrowed his eyes and, as the hand was taken from his mouth, he shouted out.”Uck U! Uck U! Uck U! Uck U! Uck U! Uck U! Uck U! Uck U! Uck U! Uck U! Uck U! Uck U! Uck U!”

He was mad, and though he couldn’t pronounce F’s, not that his restrained tongue was beginning to ache from trying, he was damned if he wasn’t going to try. He even raised both paws, giving them the middle finger in hit mits.

“Judy,” Nick said, looking over to her. “I think the baby is in more trouble than he could ever imagine. I want to state that I’d never do any of what’s going to happen if this was a real child, but this one deserves it and should know better.”

“Understood,” the bunny nodded.

“And I think the baby is cranky, and needs a feed.”

“Indeed,” Judy replied.

Before Finnick could react, he felt Nick grab his muzzle. He strained and struggled to keep it closed, but the large foxes grip was too great. He also strained against his restraints, but the straps keeping him down cut into him as he pushed up.

Judy pulled out a bottle and mixed a pre-set amount of formula into it. Shaking it up, she waited for Nick to open Finnick’s mouth slightly before ramming it in.

The nipple filled his mouth, and even as he tried to push it out of him he felt the liquid drip in. It tasted like normal milk, but a bit richer and sweeter.

He frowned, still refusing to suckle.

“A rule of our house is that, if you don’t drink your liquids, you don’t get your diapee changed,” Nick said, before reaching down and tapping the underside of the fennec’s sole garment. “And believe me, you’ll want this diapee changed soon.”

Judy let go of the bottle, and he spat it out.

He struggled a bit more, before deciding to remain silent.

The car drive carried on, stopping and starting, not really going anywhere.

…

Looking down, he studied the damn diaper he’d been taped into. It looked… like a diaper. It was plain white, with two slightly yellow elastic tabs sticking up at the front. Overall, it just felt like some kitchen roll wrapped around his newly bare area. Dry, maybe a bit scratchy if he rubbed too hard. The back and the area between his legs was being pushed into him, thanks to the car seat and its strap respectively.

…

He felt a cramp in his stomach.

It wasn’t the first, but it was nasty.

He shook a bit in his seat, and clenched tighter.

Things were getting more painful though.

Another shock of discomfort, and he squirmed, holding tighter. He realised with alarm that he could actively feel something pushing down, and that if he could he’d be running for the toilet ten seconds ago.

Another one, more painful.

He held on tighter, groaning. His whole face winced up and his body contorted, as the spasm wracked him. Something really wanted to get out, and he was not going to let it.

Another agonising cramp.

Then another.

Actively painful, making him want to rub his stomach so as to get it away. It was intense, all consuming, and he sobbed as another hit him.

But he wasn’t going to let them win. He wasn’t! He was…

There was a loud fart, and he felt it blast its way through. A splatter of stickiness suddenly covered his diaper, feeling hot and gross against his skin. His eyes opened up in alarm, and that loss of concentration opened up the floodgates. He could already feel something huge, hard and round push through, a massive log that stretched his buttocks open and rammed against the seat of his diaper, before stopping.

Another wave of pain made him flinch, his body stuck in an uncomfortable position. His turd stuck half in and half out, being rammed in by his diaper and the seat below. He squirmed and shook though, desperate for relief. The stink was already coming up, making him wince, but he pushed himself away from the crotch strap and into the biting shoulder straps, trying to give his turd more room to escape.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

It actually hurt real bad, his body still pushing and aching, but the stuff in it had no place to go. He wiggled up and down, sobs beginning to come from his eyes, as the whole thing finally tilted upwards and got forced out. He felt blessed relief as it was curled up the front of his diaper, smushing against his sheath, before several smaller logs came out behind it.

He felt another fart come through and pushed. This time, mushy crap shot out from beneath him. Exhausted, and his weight pushing him back on the strap, he felt it goop out into a large mat, sticking grossly to his skin.

Another wave of cramps, and he felt blistering hot liquid shoot out of him. It flowed grossly through the mushy stuff, before settling on the underside, even making its way up towards his tail. He squirmed and whimpered as it spread, before slowly stopping, the liquid absorbed by the diaper. It was still a real nasty stickiness though, and it pulled at him whenever he moved.

He felt another grumble, and a second wave of liquid shot out, making him whimper and cry as it was slowly contained.

He breathed in and out deeply, even though he felt exhausted from the sudden ordeal. Tears flowed down him, and he just wanted to curl up into a ball, now that it was all over.

“Looks like little Toot Toot just worked that diaper,” Nick said.

“Shame he won’t get a change until he’s drunk his liquids,” Judy said, holding the bottle out.

The diaper was hot, and sticky, and gross and uncomfortable and it stank. He had what felt like tar on his backseat, gunk beneath him, and a hot hard turd laying on his front, just taunting him.

He reached for the bottle and began sucking it. The milk squirted out with each suck, and he hated how they’d won, but he wasn’t going to lay in the crap any longer than he wanted to. It’s sweetness and richness covered his whole mouth, even as he actively swallowed it down, until it was all gone.

“One bottle down,” Judy said, and Finnick’s eyes widened with alarm as a bottle of water came out.

“Ow a…y,” he despaired, before having his mouth plugged by the rubber teat.

“As many as we say,” the bunny said, before leaning in and smushing his nose. Finnick pulled in a growl, but kept on sucking. The water cleared out his mouth, and started to fill him up, until he’d emptied the second bottle.

Almost immediately, a second milk one was pushed in. He drank it, feeling stuffed at the end.

Plain water again, and it was getting uncomfortable.

When a third milk bottle came out, he groaned and look away, whimpering.

“Last one, little Toot Toot,” Nick said happily. “Be a big boy and drink up.”

Though he felt sick, he let the bottle be placed in his mouth. Sucking it, the liquid came out, but the sickliness was starting to make him wish he could spit it out. His diaper was still disgusting though, so he drank, forcing it down him, even as drool and milk leaked from his mouth. By the end, he was despairing, wishing it was over.

Finally, it was.

He felt the nipple come out, and he groaned, rubbing his paws along his swollen, aching stomach. He even felt a bit queasy, and let out a large burp.

“Seems like little Finny has some wind,” Nick said, before reaching over. Finnick watched as the carrying handle swung up over him, and the whole seat was lifted up. “We’re here now though, welcome to your new home!”

They exited the taxi, Finnick facing forwards, and he watched as they entered the lobby of the apartment and made their way into the lift. They pressed the button and the whole thing began moving, and Finnick, looking forwards, saw his own reflection in the mirror.

“Wanna look at yourself?” Nick asked, tilting the baby carrier forwards. Finnick’s eyes widened as he saw himself revealed. There were the babyish mits, his bare fur with messy coatings of milk and gunk around his mouth, and his diaper, brown and stuffed with crap.

They exited the lift and made their way to the door. Finnick saw his carrier get placed down and Nick unlock him, before picking him up. His paw between his legs, the fennec wiggled and squirmed as his weight was focussed onto his poop, ramming into him harder and making it spread through his body.

Nick looked at him and smiled, before squeezing and massaging the diaper with his fingers, making everything slip around more. Finnick squirmed and shook, before being laid across Nick’s shoulder. Suddenly, he felt a sequence of hard pats on his back and, before he knew what was happening, he belched.

Nick had just burped him.

“Windy baby,” Judy commented, the door open. She let them in, before opening a room. Finnick cringed as they went inside.

A big crib, playpen, changing table and more, and walls painted with elephants.

_It had to be elephants._

He hated it. But he couldn’t do much about it, could he.

“Let’s get you changed,” Nick said softly, placing Finnick down on the floor. The fennec dropping to his knees, Nick held his arms up and guided him forwards towards the changing table, Judy already pulling some steps out. Finnick winced, even as he was pulled up, walking on his tippy toes. The stairs rose up in front of him, five huge knee-high steps with the last starting at his eye level and ending at the changing mat. He shivered thinking about how much messier things would have to get as he waddled up there.

He didn’t have any choice though, and carefully climbed the steps, Nick keeping a hard grip on him. He wanted to bite the damn foxes face off, but he also wanted to get cleaned right now. So, he just closed his eyes and wished this to be over as he very awkwardly crawled up the onto the plastic changing mat, the filth rubbing back and forth. He felt numb as he was guided into position and flipped onto his back, paws being pulled behind him and locked into a set of stocks. A belt came over his waist too, locking him in.

“Judy dear,” Nick said. “Can you get the items for later?”

The bunny nodded and raced off, while Nick stepped away. Looking forwards, Finnick cringed as he saw a table full of baby stuff in front of him. Nick leant down and pulled something out of a draw and moved back over. Looking at the fox, who towered over him, Finn couldn’t see past the bumper and work out what he was holding, the item teasingly just out of view. Nick then lifted his arm slightly, revealing a plain dummy. He stuck it in Finn’s mouth, but winced as it was spat out into his face.

“Finnick Faux” he scolded, his words carrying more power as he towered well over the fennec. “Even though we’re not starting the pacifier counter until tomorrow, you’ve just earned yourself a serious punishment later on.”

Finnick squirmed as a paw came down onto his diaper and pushed the still warm log into him, before powerfully massaging it down. The odd sensation made the still stuffed fox gag, and were his arms not bound behind him he’d be tearing the disgusting filth off. Instead, he just endured until it was over.

“Now, if you want to get clean, be a good baby and suck.”

He begrudgingly did, the pacifier filling up his mouth. As he sucked it, the massaging effect coming through the mouthguards was slightly soothing. He didn’t pay it much mind though, as a pair of big paws untaped him and pulled out the diaper. He winced at the stink, before flinching as Nick pulled his legs up and began to use the diaper to mop up bits stuck to his skin. A sheet of toilet roll came next, and softly moved more of the gunk, both from above and below. The little fox shivered a bit as it went around his sheath. Then came the cooler wet wipes, clearing more up. He squirmed as one movement had it circling around his sheath, making him twitch slightly. Nick didn’t mind though, instead putting all the soiled material in the diaper. He closed it up, bagged it, and leant down, binning it beneath the table.

Finnick just lay there, tugging at his restraints slightly as he tried to move.

He watched as Nick leant over him, and pulled out a thick and fluffy diaper from the shelf above. “I’ve never seen the need for powder anymore,” he noted, looking down. “But due to how you’ve been acting, I think you deserved the smell and humiliation, with none of the benefits. As for other stuff, forget it. If you get a rash, that’s karma.”

The little fox watched as white baby powder was sprinkled all over his chest and rubbed in, but none reached his bare diaper area.

“Legs up.”

Finnick watched as he feet were grasped and pulled up. The diaper was much thicker and poofier, and folded into kinks and ridges as it went on, rather than a smooth padding. Still, it lifted his body off the ground uncomfortably, and spread his legs apart as it was taped closed. Paws went beneath him and tugged the tail strap closed, sealing him in.

Nick leant over him and untied him, grabbing him by the scruff and lifting him up, helpless.

“E… Eee… O…!” Finnick screamed, trying to kick and fuss but just hanging there.

Nick held him up and looked him in the eye. “You’re been a very bad baby.”

Finnick felt the urge to try and swear, but thought better of it.

“It’s time for your punishment.”

He watched as he was swung over and down into his crib, laid onto his front. At one end, a wooden panel had been lifted, and Finnick felt himself get pushed through, his ears roughly bashing against its top. Something came down, and trying to pull back the little fox found himself stuck, his arms and head held in place. He could just squirm, wiggling as he felt his legs get pulled back and tied in position.

He was spread out on the floor of his crib, bare and naked bar his diaper, and couldn’t do anything about it.

He heard a door open behind him, and officer Hopps come in.

“What’s that on there?” Judy asked.

“Just something to make sure this lesson sticks, given that Finny chose to try and say rude words to me.”

“Hmmmm,” Judy began. “Seems like he’s been a very bad boy.”

The Fennec tried to look around but couldn’t, and a shiver went down him as he realised he had no idea what was going on. Looking forwards, Finnick saw Nick sit down on the rocking chair in front of him, still towering over, the small foxes eyes level with his lap. “I counted sixteen rude words, plus the most recent one,” he commented.

Finnick gulped, and watched as the dummy that was somehow still in his mouth got pulled out. Looking down, he saw a dish of water and a bar of soap get placed out ready.

Nick leant forwards and lunged forwards, pulling out the fennec’s tongue, Finnick struggling as he tried to pull it back in.

The scrubbing was quick and brutal, foaming up and making him gag. On it went, and on and on and on, until finally it was over.

Finnick spat out and coughed, his tongue tasting disgusting inside of him.

“One down,” Nick said, “sixteen more to go.”

Shivering with horror, Finnick tried to pull out but couldn’t, instead watching as his tongue was pulled forwards and the process began again.

.

.

“Final one kiddo.”

His ears sagged horribly as the soap came up again. Pulling up the spikes and ridges on the top of his tongue, foaming about again in that disgusting way.

He felt himself gag and cough as, finally, it was over.

There was a pat on his head, and he coughed and spluttered at the miserable taste in his mouth. The rawness though made everything worse.

But it was over.

“Now for something you earned for spitting that dummy at me.”

_Oh no…_ he thought.

He watched as a glass bottle was brought out, and a yellow liquid poured from it and into a large feeding spoon. As the bottle was put away, Finnick caught what was written on it. Castor oil. He could smell the stink from here.

“Open wide,” Nick began, smiling. “Here comes the aeroplane”

He made the buzzing noise as it came in, and suddenly felt his jaws get pried open by Judy. In the spoon went, and he gagged at the horrible taste. He squirmed and coughed and groaned at the hideous flavour in his mouth, but both his captors were now holding his jaw shut.

Through the attempts to throw it up, and get the terrible taste from his mouth, he managed to force down a swallow.

Only for it to come up again.

The taste was even worse, the mix of milky bile, sick, oil and soap on his tender tongue making him buckle and whimper.

He managed to get it down again, and this time keep it.

.

.

There was the sound of the stocks unlocking, and he felt himself get hauled out. Over and onto Nick’s lap. He managed to remember the spanking he was due, before the first short-sharp hit whipped him. “Fifty!” Nick began.

Another sudden slap, this time in a different place, though it kept the same buzz afterwards.

“Forty nine…”

And so it went on.

By the end, Finnick was whimpering and sniffing. It was all too much. His newly bare cheeks stung and throbbed, while his mouth drooled out saliva. The horrible mix of tastes and the rawness was still there. Shadowed out by the throbbing pain on his rear end, but still there.

He noticed himself get lifted up, and taken over to the doorway. He only realised what was going on when he felt the pull on his scruff and his already limited grasp on everything get worse.

He felt some things go on around him, but the only thing he remembered was the attempts to move his muscles. His legs and arms stood still despite his screams at them to move.

.

Then he saw himself in the mirror.

It was huge, and right in front of him. He looked up meekly, and saw a pathetic little thing look back. Red eyes, covered in tears. Droopy ears. Horrible gunk all over his mouth and front. A massive baggy diaper, folded and ruffled up, with a set of straps over it to hold parts tight to his skin.

…

He needed to piss.

He really needed to piss.

He couldn’t squirm or cross his legs or hold on, and like before the pain was getting worse.

.

He held on…

.

And on…

.

He felt some movement, and clamped down some more.

.

It moved again, but this time it was futile. A trickle going into his diaper’s front, and a spot of warmth. But the dam then collapsed and out it came. He felt it trickle down his front, the warmth spreading, as the absorbent material couldn’t keep up. More and more as he slowly emptied his bladder, and he looked forwards to see the fluffy diaper begin to get rounded and sag. Warmth and liquid now covered his entire front area, pooling against the raw flesh of his bruised cheeks. He sniffled and cried as it eventually stopped, the dampness going away but the warmth remaining.

.

.

.

.

However long later, he felt the urge build again.

.

Eventually he caved in, and it went much the same way. More areas became warm, and a patch to his front now felt damp to the touch. The diaper maxed out.

.

.

The third time he let out a big piss, huge areas were wet. All held up against his skin, it itched, yet he couldn’t even move to scratch it. The straps did their best job on the seat of the diaper, holding the soaked item against his raw buns, so much so that they began to sting.

.

.

There was the sound of the door opening, and he spotted Judy enter. She unclipped him, and carried him over to the rocking chair. Sitting down, he couldn’t care about fighting back, instead just putting up with it. The way her leg rocked up and down, something he could swear was squeezing his piss out of the diaper and rubbing it on his skin. The bottles came, three formula and two water, like before. His stomach ached, and he felt sick.

He needed to piss again though, and his anger spurned. This time he let it out, hoping it would leak on the damn bunny. Hoping it would humiliate her further.

In its final act, the diaper denied him this. It was sodden. Warm. Horrible.

But it didn’t leak.

“Aaaaw,” Judy cooed. “Did you just use your diapee again. That’s a very full diapee, isn’t it?”

He felt the no walk boots come off, and he was placed onto the ground, Hopps going over to the table. “Up Up!”

He felt his still mittenned-up fists clench, but his rear end was still raw and he still had a bad taste in his mouth. He walked forwards, and then up the steps. Clambering up and feeling the wetness rub against him, his butt still stinging.

It stung some more as he was laid down, no restraints going on. While Nick towered over him, Judy was shorter but still domineering. She rested both elbows on the table, which was at the perfect height to do so, before moving to take the diaper off. Cool air caressed his exposed area, and he looked on to see what happened next.

His eyes widened as both arms dove under him and picked him up tight, before he was moved over to the crib. Panic setting in, he began to buckle, but he was in the stocks before he could break free. His legs were restrained and the door opened, Nick coming in. He set himself in front of the fennec like before, with a sad look on his face and a familiar soapy bucket in paw.

It was then that Finnick remembered something terrifying that the vixen nurse had said. _“Finally, standard misbehaviour gets you punished at that time,” she said, “but between dinner and bed, your foster parent must look back at how good you’re been and punish you again for all of it, together. All your disciplining punishments from the day repeated before bed, and those ones won’t be made taking this into account!””_

“Round two, little Finny,” Nick began, as he got the soap out.

This time, Finnick did cry like a baby.

He really did.


	5. Morning glory

**Chapter 5: Morning glory.**

.

The sunlight slowly filtered in and the fox, his eyes flickering open, felt at perfect rest. Warmth enveloped him as the soft feeling of sleep slowly ebbed away, the awareness of the new day coming up onto him.

It was glorious…

Even the odd stiffness around him, holding him in place, seemed good. It was a far off sensation for sure, dimly lying at the fading edges of his consciousness, yet it made him feel secure.

Loved.

Like there was no better place to be in this world.

…

Something did feel off though, and unable to remember what, he panicked a little bit.

There was definitely something wrong.

Down below.

Something tight and hot and damp, constricting him tight. Cloying. Uncomfortable. Itchy too. Incredibly itchy, desperate for the cleaning that he couldn’t give it.

He stirred some more, the tightness of the restraints slowly beginning to fight back, and his eyes widened slightly as he remembered just how he’d got into this position. Just why his limbs felt restrained. Just why he had that tightness down below…

“Carrots,” Nick whispered, his nose going up under her ear. “Lemme go…”

The tight figure that had wrapped itself into his limps moved around, her nose gently booping his. “Only if you pay the tax, my dumb fox.”

“Well, I am very dumb, aren’t I?” he replied seductively, as he slipped down. “I’m married to the bunny who can make sure I never evade a tax ever again…”

“Don’t I know it,” she said with a smile, before flinching a bit as she felt a wave of pleasure from below. Nick, his long and bristled tongue fully extended, was preening her clit, methodically rubbing up and around it. The attention poured on, made better as a heavy paw lay across her chest, the fingers pushing up and slipping through the soft fluff of her dewlap.

It pushed down, restraining her, as the other paw pushed up into her butt and began circling.

The two paws created a powerful backing track, but Nick’s tongue was the lead guitarist and singer all in one, and he played a damn fine solo. Judy’s bit her lip, before panting and moaning.

“Oh yeah….. Ooooh yeeaaaahhhhh Aaaaaah aaaaaaaaaahhhh aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!”

She buckled and squirmed, but her foxes grip only got tighter. More restraining. She felt his claws push into her and pin her down as his quick lapping slowed.

Instead he planted the middle of his tongue onto her and slowly drew it up. Continuous. Constant. A warm sea of sensation on her most sensitive part, so blissful that it had the bunny’s teeth gritted and the only sound coming of her being a sharp whine. “ _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_.”

It flicked up, dripping with her juices, before lowering again.

“ _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ ”

And again….

“ _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….._ ”

…

She panted deeply, the itch burning in her, and her whole body on edge.

But Nick could read her.

He knew when to hold back.

A circling motion deep within her came from his fingers, and then there was a soft prick on the end of her clit. A thumb claw. Pressing down.

“Aaaah!”

Harder.

“A-Aaaah!”

It pulled out, and she felt it run along the inner edge of her lower lips, pulling and flicking out over and over as it worked its way down one side.

She needed to be released.

She so needed it.

Her body was wound up, and that only increased as her sly fox moved up and opened his mouth. The kissed, tongues lapping at each other and her getting the taste of herself in her mouth. His claw was running up the other side now, flicking down, and she shuddered as a wave of deep breaths came over her.

Near, but not quite there.

He looked over her and winked, before she squirmed in agony and ecstasy as she felt her pearl get pinched between two claws.

That almost did it.

But then he pushed down harder with one paw and massaged and groped her inside fully with the other, and his mouth came down and assaulted her.

It was a kiss and a preen and a suck and a lick and so many other things all in one.

She could feel his tongue and fluids and even teeth, and the pleasure crashed upon her and forced her down.

“OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! NICK! NIIIIICCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!” She pleaded as his pleasuring pushed her away from the orgasm, before she surged back with renewed vigour towards it. Drawn on. Pulled on. Filling the void and crashing forwards with no way to stop her.

She tensed up, jaws clenched and eyes welded shut, as she shivered and shook and wound up, before it all came crashing down in the toe tingling aftermath of her ecstasy.

“Aaaaahhhhhh yes!”

She panted deeply, the exhaustion of the post pleasure draining her muscles, and looked up to see Nick moving up to her. That smirk on his face, his eyebrows waggling, and his closed lips smiling.

She opened her mouth to greet him, and felt the warmth of her own juices flow into her mouth.

She’d spat them out and gagged the first time he pulled this, before slapping him and calling him a jerk. Now though, it was just another part of the routine. One that he perfected ever more whenever they did it.

She swallowed it down eagerly before closing her eyes, happy to drift off again.

.

…

Then came the whimpering.

She rolled her eyes and looked to her needy fox. He slept in a pair of boxers, and she could see the mass beneath them.

Wondering what to do this time, she chose to do her secret favourite. She didn’t know why, but moving it through the fabric made her feel great, and Nick enjoyed it very much too. She moved up to him, and rubbed against his groin. Pushing on as he gripped her back. Her paws came out and, through the boxers, grabbed on tight. She pushed them in a twisting fashion, rolling his member back and forth and feeling it grow harder, the sight of the fabric turning darker as it absorbed his precum making her perk up again too. She then moved up with one paw to twist around the sensitive tip, and she saw him tense up.

A paw from above came and grabbed and ear, and she felt him snuggle his muzzle into it.

She felt his knot coming on and, squatting down with her knees up, she tight her legs around it.

That did the trick…

She saw Nick convulse and gasp, the straining becoming solid as his boxers were filled with cum. He shook up and down before pausing, looking around slightly.

“Thanks,” he replied, a nice smile on his face.

…

Judy knew a hollow smile when she saw one, but sadly knew the issue. She knew she couldn’t take his knot, or give him the true reassuring post-coital embrace that canines desired, but she could try. She leant forwards, one paw going through each leg hole, and with them plus her legs she embraced the hard red rocket tightly.

Together they lay back on the bed, Nick purring a little thanks to the extra comfort, a contented look on his muzzle. Judy meanwhile wrapped herself around tighter, wiping her sex on his leg. It cleared the rapidly cooling and very damp juices still left there, and helped fill something. She’d felt it more when she’d tried a dildo after sex one time, filling her up like a bitch would be.

She could certainly see the attraction, but still sighed. While she could pivot around his tip, she would never be able to take her mate fully, and give him what his body craved.

It didn’t matter though.

They still loved each other greatly.

Speaking of love, there was another mammal who was new in the family, and deserving of lots of (tough) love too.

“How’s the baby?” she whispered.

“Little toot toot?”

“Yeah…”

“Probably didn’t have one of his better nights.”

“Yeah,” Judy noted.

…

“He really made things hard for himself, didn’t he?”

“Do you think you were too hard on him?” Judy asked.

Nick paused, thinking. “I feel sad, and very guilty. But he totally asked for all that. Hopefully, he’ll learn to behave now. I don’t want him making things harder for himself. Or having to hit him again.”

“You don’t like doing that?”

“No…” he sighed. “If we have kids for real, I don’t want to ever have to hit him. But if Finn asks for it, I’ll tan him two hundred times every day if there’s a chance he’ll learn his lesson.”

…

“What about those punishments that are sent out?” she asked.

Nick smiled. “I’ve negotiated something with the organisation. I’ve got multiple punishments I can swap out for their less creative ones, and today’s one will clear him for a week.”

Judy nodded. “Remember when my lunch is?”

“I do.”

The bunny, grabbing her pillow and rubbing it between her legs to dry herself, sat down on it at snuggled back and forth. “Well then,” she replied, patting her fox on his head. “I hope you have a great day with our little boy.”

“I will,” he replied.

“Keep yourself safe,” she lectured, leaning back and patting the cast on the top half his tail.

“I willlll…” he whined.

“And I love you, paintbrush,” she said, stepping off and grabbing her uniform.

“You too carrots,” he replied, blowing a kiss.

She caught it and winked, before leaving the room to shower, have breakfast, check on the baby, get dressed and go off to work.

Nick had a nice lie-in until half seven, and so he snuggled up tight between the pillows, feeling them cosy up around him, and lay his nose on the pillow that his mate had used to dry herself with. It was the most blissful smell to fall back to sleep with in the whole wide world.

.

.

Finishing off her salad, Judy placed her dish in the washer before turning to the baby items. She’d set the nursing kettle on, and quickly emptied a ration of formula into a bottle and placed the liquid in. Screwing the cap on, she shook it as she moved towards the nursery. It was coming up to half past six, and she needed to be out by quarter to. Still, time to check on the newest member of their family.

.

.

Finnick groaned and whimpered.

His mouth felt funny.

He was awake, given that he’d had plenty of time to sleep.

Half six.

Half six had been the time when they’d locked him in here, and it was twelve hours since then.

Twelve hours in which to sleep.

And he’d be amazed if he’d of managed a quarter of that…

He’d been whimpering and crying from his spanking, and coughing up the taste of soap and caster oil, when they’d put him back into the crib. Both his hand-paws had been locked into the stocks, while his legs loosely restrained. He couldn’t move onto his side, or front, or curl up.

It was uncomfortable.

Really uncomfortable.

His van had a funky watermatress! And pillows! And blankets too… All he had here was a hard and crinkly mattress, with nothing to lay his head on and arms stuck above him.

He remembered staying up until after midnight, his circadian rhythm not used to any kind of early rest. The fact that he flooded his diaper three times didn’t help, holding on but giving in like before. Laying down, the wee was sucked up by the front at first, but on the second go he’d felt it trickle down, the soaking front sticking to his body. The third piss ended up flowing down between his legs, tickling his skin before pooling up and sticking to his raw bum. By the end of the third flood the areas above his crotch and below his cheeks were a sticky wet mass that clung uncomfortably on. He thought it couldn’t get any worse, but then it did.

His butt cheeks, finally no longer stinging from Nick’s bruising, began stinging again. He’d realised bitterly that he was getting diaper rash, and it sucked.

It carried on sucking through two more wettings, both of which found new areas to make damp, sticky and clammy, and redefined his definition of those words in the already affect areas. As he lay there, the increasingly chilly sticky dampness not feeling any better, it carried on sucking long after the events. He remembered tossing and turning, groaning and gritting his teeth, as it went on.

He might have got some sleep, but then the sun came up and whatever draw he had towards sleep went.

He still felt tired though.

Very tired.

But too uncomfortable to sleep.

…

The door opened, and he watched Hopps come in. The crib raised him off the floor, so he was at the level of her knees, and she moved over so that her chin was at the top of the crib. She looked down through the bars of the crib’s roof sadly, before beginning to do stuff. Finnick watched silently as the side slid down halfway, letting her lean in and remove the leg restraints. He kicked freely as she placed down a bottle, pulled the side up again and locked it, before moving out of view.

The stocks keeping his arms retrained released, and he sprung away. Up onto his knees, he rubbed the paws intently, getting the ache out of them.

“I’m sorry we had to do that.”

He flinched, before turning towards her and growling. She wasn’t! She enjoyed it! BOTH OF THEM DID! He grabbed the bars and stared at her, growling even louder.

And then she frowned and he let go, fear overcoming him. He crashed down onto his sodden diaper, the cold wetness pushing back into his raw skin, almost feeling like some of the piss had been squeezed back out, before sending a wave of stinging through.

He wasn’t thinking about that though. Instead, he was horrified at what might happen at him for growling. Growling! What had he done! What were the going to do now!?

“I… oo-y!” He blurted out, distinctly aware of the mouth restraint again.

“Thanks for saying so,” she lectured, before leaning forwards and scolding him harshly. “BUT GROWLING IS VERY RUDE AND NAUGHTY! YOU DO NOT DO IT! UNDERSTAND!”

He thought it best to nod, and did, even though he hated submitting like this.

“NO GROWLING!”

He nodded again, as she tutted. “It’s two dozen spankings if you growl,” she noted, Finnick’s ears going back as she said so. “But the book says that, as you apologised, one dozen is fine.”

He breathed a sigh of relief, he could cope with that.

“But you have an hour until Nick comes in, and if your bottle isn’t finished by then, it’s back to two dozen.”

He nodded, and she smiled. “Come here you.”

He hated how she said it. Like he really was a kit. But he stepped up, the top bars of the crib just above his head, forcing him to fold his ears down. He stepped close to her, his nose slightly poking out through the bars as she waved him on, before planting a gentle kiss.

He frowned, wanting to curse her and flip her off.

Instead, he just watched as she stood up, wished he and Nick had a lovely day, before leaving for work.

…

He looked over to the bottle and grunted. Sticking it in his mouth, he sucked at the sweet liquid, the warmth improving the taste at least. Sucking as hard as he could, he emptied it in fifteen minutes, just as he heard the front door close.

Throwing it down he frowned and yawned.

He was damn tired.

But, as he cosied in one of the corners, wrapped around himself as he lay on his side, he hoped he’d be able to fix that.

Some of it…

The stinging and wetness was still there, but it wasn’t being rubbed in. His mouth tasted of the milk, at least. He closed his eyes, and drifted off almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, btw. I've got WildeHopps in here too!


	6. Num-Num's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Finny has a big meal, and then a bigger surprise.

**Chapter 6: Num-Num’s.**

.

The alarm going off woke Nick from his blissful slumber and, yawning, he slipped off the bed and stretched. He felt the stiffness from his brush cast as his tail, ever so willing to wag, was held in. He frowned at that, turning to look at the thing and smiling in the knowledge that he’d be free of it in a week or two. Glancing at the damp sheets and pillow cases, he sighed before peeling them all off, throwing them and his boxers in the laundry basket that rested on top of the washing machine.

The sight of all the other items in that room made him frown slightly, hoping he wouldn’t have to use them.

Still, though, that wasn’t up to him, was it?

Grabbing a pair of loose boxer pants and a tatty old t-shirt, he placed them on, happy to wander around the house in them. Better than mystic springing it, certainly.

A check at one of the clocks, and ten minutes had passed. He frowned, remembering how the guides had advised on sticking to routine, before getting to work. On went the baby kettle, warming up nicely. He then brought out a box of special oats, pouring a small sample into a bowl. He added milk to it, as well as a pawful of dried mealworms, before mixing it up and placing it into the microwave. Things cooking, it was time to check in on the baby. As he went, though, he frowned at the sight on the nursery door.

A post it note.

_‘Baby Finny growled, and is due 12 smacks._

_If he hasn’t finished his bottle, double it._

_Text me if you can’t make 1:15. Lots of love, Carrots.’_

Nick frowned, before going in. Finnick was certainly making it hard for himself, but as he went in and rested his elbows on the crib roof, he looked in and smiled. His little boy curled up and sleeping tight, with an empty bottle next to him. He opened up the top of the crib, hooking it in place just beneath the first toy shelf. Looking up, he frowned, only seeing a few books and just eight toys. They didn’t even fill the first of the two shelves, and half of them were stuffed bunnies. There was a stuffed fox in a pink dress, a toy monster truck, a rattle and a squeaky bone chew toy as well. There were some old building blocks beneath the crib, and a put-the-shape-through-the-hole thing in the play pen, but in the larger fox’s mind there was an awful lot of unfilled potential.

A murmur from below snapped him out of the train of thought, and he glanced down at the sleeping fennec. Down came the side of the crib, and he outstretched his paw to begin playing with Finn’s ears.

.

.

.

Finn’s vision went grey slightly, and he mumbled as he felt something fussing one of his ears. It was getting annoying, so he batted away with a paw as he sat up, only to flinch as he felt the cold clammy itchy dampness beneath him. He smelt it too, the odour of fox piss.

The thing fussing with his ear came back and, opening his eyes, Finnick saw Nick towering above him, along with the nursey scene around him.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he remembered, before a sharp aching sting came from below. His bum was still raw, and now itched badly. His paw went down to scratched it, rubbing itself onto the diaper.

He immediately regretted it, as the whole situation got damper and worse.

His paw came up, and went back down, this time inside the diaper. It felt gross, but before he could so much as get a scratch in the paw was torn away, held up by Nick.

“I’ll go easy on you, given that you’re itchy and new to this,” he warned.

Finnick gulped as he knelt beneath the bed and brought up a ruler, holding the offending paw tighter.

“ONE!”

**SNAP**

The ruler whipped down, and Finnick flinched as it sharply stung his paw pad.

“TWO!”

**CRACK**

Again, it snapped down, the fennec biting his entombed teeth harder together from the pain.

“THREE!”

**THWACK!**

He slammed his eyes closed and trembled, before opening them slightly. Looking forwards, he saw Nick place the ruler back down and then lean forwards. Before he knew what was happening, he had a paw beneath each armpit and was being lifted up. He scowled furiously as Nick brought him in and kissed him gently between the eyes. That was both demeaning and hypocritical!

“The book advises ten swats for feeling inside your diapee,” Nick whispered, “but you weren’t to know so I went easy on you.”

Finnick’s scowl got harder, and Nick rolled his eyes.

“Come on… It was obvious that you weren’t supposed to put your paws down there, or mess with it in any way.” He gave a cocky smile, before booping Finnick on his nose. “And don’t go trying to take it off,” he warned gently, “you’ll make yesterday look like a picnic.”

There was a ping in the distance, and Nick’s ears rose. “Speaking of which,” he noted, before smiling. “Breaky is ready, but first let’s do something about that diapee, shall we?”

Finnick’s eyes widened at that, any anger at having to endure a change washed away by the relief of getting out of the sodden item. As he was placed down, he waddled up the large steps, putting up with the horrible sensation of it rubbing in, or smushing up as he sat down onto it. Lying down, he watched as Nick did up the safety belt, but left his paws unrestrained. Finnick took the opportunity to rub his throbbing paw, only to cut from it when a set of fingers came down to rub his stomach.

“You really worked that diaper, finny foo,” Nick teased, in what was a genuine baby talk voice. “Didn’t you? Didn’t youuuuu….”

FInnick death glared back at him but resisted the urge to scream something. Instead, he just closed his eyes and laid his head back on the table, wishing for it to be over and done with.

He was burst out of that hope as a set of fingers dove down and tickled his stomach, making him burst out into involuntary laughter.

“HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA………….”

He trailed off as the tickling stopped, realising that he was smiling a bit before shaking it off. His anger and resentment flooded back in, and he closed his eyes waiting for it to be over.

There was the snap and crinkle of plastic, and he felt something being dragged up his legs. It clung to his fur tight, pulling it back as it rose. His eyes opening with confusion, he felt both legs get lifted up and something snap onto the front of his diaper. His tail was grabbed, the sensation making him flinch, and he felt its tip get pushed through something before it was pulled all the way through, his fur kicked up as it went.

There was a snap as something flicked against his back, before he was dropped back down into his wetness. Nips and tugs came, adjusting the three areas where something pinched onto him. His legs, and his waist. Looking up, Finnick’s eyes widened as he saw not a new diaper, but a very white and baggy set of plastic pants covering his old one.

It looked like he was wearing a shopping bag.

_‘WHAT THE HELL’_ , he thought, and this time he wouldn’t keep it in. “…O…. …E… ….Ell!!!”

…

Nick smiled and patted him on the head. “I couldn’t tell whether that was meant to be rude or not, but let’s presume it wasn’t, shall we?”

FInnick gulped as he saw the evil look on Nick’s face, and looked on as a giant paw came down to rest on his diaper.

“If you look at the time big guy,” he noted, glancing to the clock. “It’s only quarter to eight.”

Finnick frowned, one eye getting bigger and its eyebrow rising while the other squinted.

“We’re starting you middle to lower on privileges,” Nick explained. “That means we only officially check your diaper five times a day. Eight, ten-thirty, one, three-thirty and six. I saw it might leak, so I added the poofy poofy plastic panties to keep it in.”

Finnick’s scowl got larger, before he cringed as Nick literally rubbed it in, powerful massaging all around the diaper area. The little fox whimpered as his butt itched and stung, but could only watched as the two large paws scooped him up, before carrying him out.

Naturally, it was in a position that had most of his weight on the diaper, making it even worse. He watched his nursery vanish behind him, and secretly longed for the old fashioned prison cell that he was more familiar with.

At least he had dignity there.

Then again, was dignity worth the rest of his life?

He was carried through into a kitchen, before being slipped down hard into a highchair. This time, the impact did something, and he felt a trickle of pee flow from his diaper. It was stopped by the plastic panties though, and the raw wetness dissipated slightly as the urine flowed to the seat of his pants, likely getting mopped up by the underside of the diaper.

A tray snapped closed in front of him and pushed in tight, and he felt Velcro straps tie his paws into place. He strained and tried to move, but he was at the mercy of the caretaker.

A caretaker who’d just prepared another bottle of formula, and a bowel of warm porridge, filled with brown bits of bug.

While the latter would normally make the whole thing more appetizing, it instead reminded Finnick of the bowl movement he’d had the day before, not helped by the texture of the porridge as Nick stirred it. Combined with the smell and feeling from below, the small fox felt queasy.

Nick placed a large plastic bib onto him, before coming in with the first spoonful. “Here comes the aeroplane! NEOOOOWWWWWW!”

The spoon tipped again his lips and began pushing, gunk slipping off.

“Open up now. Open up.”

FInnick pointed at his stomach. “..Ick,” he tried to explain, only to feel the spoon dive in. His mouth closed around it, and he felt the bland taste and texture drool only his tongue. It wasn’t that nice, but it wasn’t that bad either.

His mouth hung open for a little bit, as if he was going to spit it out, before he grunted and closed his mouth, sucking it all back given his tongue’s uselessness.

He swallowed, before jolting down as some light taps rained on his head.

“If you want your diapee changed at eight, I want you to eat all you num-nums. Can you do that?”

Finnick cursed the larger fox, and so began the feeding. He had ten minutes to finish the food and, though the bottle made an appearance a good few times, Nick said he didn’t need to finish it. The small fox endured the tasteless slop, taking each larger spoonful after the other. The odd bit of liquid was nicer, given that the formula had a semi-pleasant taste and helped to wash his mouth out.

It couldn’t handle his face though which, due to Nick’s playfulness, got messy with porridge. Some also slipped out of Finnick’s mouth, complete with spit and saliva, and pooled in the bottom of the bib. Once the bowl was emptied, the spoon dove into there, and the little fox endured having to eat the blander, colder, more miserable mix.

“Last call of the num-num express!” Nick announced, sickeningly enthusiastic about it as he made choo-choo noises. Finnick closed his eyes and took it, biting down as the red fox made a train whistle sound. One final whistle, and it was done.

.

“Well, you ate it all on time,” Nick said happily, before patting Finnick’s head. The fennec’s ears perked down, and he flinched hard at the humiliating treatment. He was relieved, though, that he was getting out of the flooded diaper soon.

The bottle, half full, went in, and he began sucking. The extra warmth really did improve the taste, and it would be good to clear out the flavour of the porridge. Settling into a groove, Finnick sucked and sucked, using it to take his mind off of the uncomfortable diaper that he sat in, a low level stinging of his skin now constant.

He also needed to use it again.

Badly.

Closing his eyes as he sucked in, and remembering what Nick said about changes, he slowly began to let go. Hot urine came out, trickling around and through his crotch, before out and onto his legs. He felt the plastic pants keep it in though, just.

For once, he didn’t feel that much wetter, likely due to him being as wet as could be already.

Finishing the bottle, he watched as a wet wipe came up and roughly cleaned around his face. The bib was taken off, and Nick moved in with two fingers. Finnick watched as they went into the front of his diaper, pulling the hem back and feeling in. There was a twinge on his sheath, before Nick pulled his paw back and shook it, whistling.

“Woooo, little Toot Toot. You REALLY worked that diaper, didn’t you!”

He stayed silent as the top of his head was ruffled, and gritted his mouth-guarded teeth as his chin was pinched and shook.

“Now that I know you’re such a heavy nighttime wetter, I’ll have to sort out much thicker diapers,” he commeted, before leaning down and starting to undo the chair.

_‘Or you coulda not given me five bottles before, one recently, and had me locked up for thirteen hours’_ he thought, the only outside sign being a severe pout. The train of thought carried on as two paws lifted him up by his armpits and began carrying him back to the nursery. He looked over to the changing table and was placed down at the bottom of the steps, and encouraging pat being placed on his rear.

He closed his eyes and opened them again, before making the climb up. He could feel liquid move from side to side as he climbed, before he reached the top and lay himself down.

Nick loomed over, and Finnick looked away as he felt the plastic pants get pulled away.

Cool air hit his bare skin as the diaper, dripping as it was carried, was pulled away from him and bagged. He breathed in and out. About time, he thought.

His train of thought was interrupted as Nick suddenly picked him up, and he gulped, thinking he was going to repeat the assault from before. Fear coursed through him, and he began and wiggle and squirm, grunting as he tried to break free.

“Just a dozen spankies Finnick,” Nick said, and the fennec calmed down slightly, remembering that he was due it. Nick sat down on the rocking chair, Finnick on his lap, and raised his paw.

THWACK

“ONE,” Nick yelled, and Finnick whimpered. His sensitive cheeks flared up much more this time around, holding the bruising from yesterdays assault and the night spent soaked.

THWACK

“TWO”

_Whimper…_

_._

THWACK

“THREE”

_“oooh…”_

_._

THWACK

“Five”

_“ah…”_

_._

THWACK

“FIVE”

_“ohhhh…”_

_._

THWACK

“SIX”

_“aaaaahhhh…”_

_._

THWACK

“SEVEN”

_“aaaaaaaaargh…”_

_._

THWACK

“EIGHT!”

_“Aaaaaaaarghhhhh…”_

_._

THWACK

“NINE!!!!”

_“AAAARGH!”_

_._

THWACK

“TEN”

_“AAAAARHHHHH!!!!! Aaaaah…”_

_._

THWACK

“ELEVEN!!!”

_“AAARGGHHHHH ARGhhh arghhh” ._

_._

THWACK

“TWELVE!!!”

_“ARRGHHHH!!!! Arghhhh! Aaaaaahhhh….. aaaaaah.” Whimper whimper…._

.

.

If there was one thing Finnick could be sure of, as he was carried back over to the changing table and dropped down hard onto his stinging bum, it was that he was damn glad he chose to finish officer toot-toots bottle.

He lay down, trying to manage the pain, before a blissfully cool sensation rubbed over him. He opened his eyes, and looked on as Nick massaged lotion into his diaper area. Leaning up slightly, he could see how red and raw it was, and could feel the medicines effect. Nick noticed him looking, and gently pushed him back down flat, pulling the safety belt across for good measure. Then came the new diaper, slid up. Nick looked on sympathetically, before grabbing some baby powder.

“If it helps, then let it help,” he announced, as it was sprinkled all through Finnick’s diaper area. The whole thing was wrapped up, and the large fox lifted Finnick up.

“Now,” he announced, hideously cheerful. “Does little toot-toot want to wait for daddy to get himself ready in the crib, or the playpen. You lead the way.”

Thinking it would at least be a change, Finnick got up and pointed at the playpen. Nick then grabbed him by the scruff, much to his surprise, and opened the playpen top. Dropping him in, the thing was locked up, and the fennec recovered to see him grab a fox plush and a rattle.

In they went, and then Nick left for good.

Finnick mumbled, looking around the place.

He stood up and walked here and there.

There really wasn’t that much to do.

He looked around, noticing some of those elephant murals that adorned the place. He went over to a bead game thing, built into the wall, which occupied him for ten or so seconds.

Lying down on his front, as his back was still a bit raw, he looked at the fox girl plush, and her little pink dress. With nothing better to do, he held her. Then stroked her slightly.

It helped.

A bit.

.

.

Time passed, and Nick returned.

“I see you found Bella ballet brush!” he said happily, before lifting the door. “Mind if I…”

He took the doll from him, taking her out of the room as Finnick looked on, before returning. He grabbed some items out of the wardrobe and placed them on the changing table, before grabbing Finn and lifting him up and out.

“Let’s get you dressed!”

Finnick just went along. He put his arms up when a toy train print onesie went on, Nick snapping the buttons below closed. He made sure the leg ruffles of the diaper stuck out nicely, before pulling on a light blue set of shorts. Finally, a t-shirt covered in little carrots went on top.

He was then lowered, and backed off a bit as the anti-walk booties were pulled onto him. He felt the dull spike in each push between his foot pads, ready to spear up if he tried to stand up on them.

Then came a pacifier clip, gripping on over his chest. A purple pacifier was attached to the other end, and then pushed into Finnick’s mouth. He bit down on it, but did nothing.

“Your pacifier target starts today champ,” Nick noted, bringing out his phone. “You’re not working towards it now, so suck once.”

Finnick did so, sucking back once, and noticing Nick smile. “One down, many many more to go. For every 1% below you are by tonight, you earn two spankies.”

Finnick gulped.

“Or paddlings, or canings!”

His eyes went wide.

“I can choose,” Nick noted. “So remember to be good. I’ll tell you at your changes if you’re on target or not, so you’ll have warning.”

Finnick nodded, and began sucking. It felt awkward and a chore, but he guessed he’d better get used to it. He carried on as he was picked up, and taken out of his room.

What he saw outside though made him stop. His eyes went wide, and his pacifier dropped out of his mouth, and he began to struggle and whimper and even try and beg.

“Count of three, little Finny,” Nick sternly said. “One…”

Finnick calmed down, and closed his eyes, not wanting another tanning. He instead began to grimace, fighting back tears, as he was placed into a familiar pink stroller and buckled up, a key going into a new lock on the five-point strap and shutting it closed.

“Ready to go outside little Toot Toot!” Nick proudly announced, as he opened up the door to their apartment.

“……OOOO!” Finnick wailed, as he squirmed and fidgeted again.

There was nothing he could do though, as he was taken back outside.


	7. They see Finn Rollin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hates it!

**Chapter 7: They see Finn rollin’**

.

Finnick’s eyes were closed, but his ears heard everything.

They went down in the lift.

Out of the door.

Soon they were on the street, the stroller rattling along as they went into town. The little Fennec twisted and fought slightly, but the straps holding him in were strong.

It was useless.

He calmed down slightly, breathing in and out, and thought to himself.

_Okay… You’ve been in this stroller before. Not in a diaper, though it’s not like it’s on display… You’ve done this before. Relax. Maybe try and fall asleep. Soon it’ll all be over._

.

He was still tired, and the lack of sleep from the night before was already pulling at him.

He relaxed, and as the sounds of the city rang out around him, he did his best to fall asleep.

.

…

They stopped, then started. He felt the stroller go down, then up again a little later. _Probably crossing a road._

.

…

They stopped again, and Finnick felt a breeze waft by him before a soft rubber teat was pushed into his mouth. _Right, the dummy…_ He bit down and began sucking it, pulling in and out.

.

On they rolled.

…

There was a clatter as they went into a shop somewhere. A door opened, and he was wheeled in, before being parked up.

There was a shudder as the break went down.

Finnick could hear various customers talking, and smelt an odd chemical smell.

He opened his eyes and looked out, seeing a small queue of mammals who were in line for the dry cleaners. He saw Nick there, a police uniform in paw.

He looked around, and sighed with relief as he saw that no-one else was really looking at him.

Well… There was a lamb. But he was a little kid and would probably look at anything.

Looking around some more, Finnick relaxed and settled back into his seat. The old rule of breaking the law still applied. Settle down, don’t draw attention to yourself… yadda, yadda.

He chewed his pacifier slightly, before remembering that he was supposed to be sucking it. He continued on, closing his eyes as he did so.

He carried on as Nick finally dropped his uniform off and went to push him out again.

On they rolled.

…

Once more, Finnick realised that he’d stopped sucking.

He started again.

…

…

Not long later, Finnick felt that the air was a lot cooler and damper. It was far louder too, with many more mammals and the sound of metal on metal. A piercing announcement about an incoming inner loop train rang out and, opening his eyes, Finnick saw that they were on a subway platform, slowly rolling away. Looking around, he tried to get a view of the station name but couldn’t. Instead they rolled on, past the stairs and escalators and into a lift.

The Fennec felt far more awake now, and chose to keep his eyes open. At the very least it could be entertaining.

…

_Suck pacifier._

…

He did so, and carried on as the lift reached the surface. Out they rolled into a large lobby area, nice and cool but decorated with palm fronds and desert patterns. Looking around, Finnick’s eyes honed in on the elusive name.

-Oasis-

_Big gambling, big shopping, big whoop!_ The Fennec though, wondering what they’d be doing here. They exited the front of the station, out into the glorious warmth. They parked in front of a large pool of water, that spread in front of them in a large square. Looking down, Finnick noticed that the water was barely a film, and it dripped through a perimeter grill. Further in though, it gently got deeper. Near the very centre he could see a baby giraffe, twice the height of Nick, running about in nothing but a diaper and a shirt. The water was ankle deep for him, and likely chest high for the little fox.

Sprinklers sprayed about, and little water fountains were dotted everywhere. Some bubbled out of the ground while others took turns spurting up.

Finnick looked at it, then remembered he still needed to be sucking. He started again, only to stop as he saw Nick come down in front of him to release the stroller straps. Finnick felt a bit of relief, before he froze up with worry.

_Oh NO!_

He turned to Nick, but the larger fox had already grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, revealing the toy train onesie beneath.

“Ooooooo….!”

“Yesssss,” Nick said, smiling happily. Paws went between the two giant ears and eagerly ruffled the fur, before patting down. “We’ll be here for the rest of the morning, but I thought you could have some fun!” he said, horribly cheery. “We can have ten minutes here, up until it’s ten. Now, I want to see you make some friends.”

Finnick grimaced and looked away, beginning to suck the dummy out of frustration. Out of all of this setup, at least it had a use.

“-I want to see you playing, and playing nicely and fairly and happily, with five different little children. For one minute for each at least.” He gestured up to the big clock overlooking them, which had a second hand ticking around. “Aaaand, if you don’t do that.”

Finnick gulped at the sound of that.

“You get ten hairbrush spanks for each friend you didn’t meet.”

Already, the Fennec looked forwards, trying to work out a strategy. You could take the fox out of the hustle, but not the hustle out of the fox.

“-Oh,” Nick added cheerfully, as he went down to Finnick’s shorts. The little fox look on with alarm, before closing his eyes and pulling his head back, trying not to see the lower half of his onesie, the diaper clearly visible beneath and with overflowing leg-cuffs poking out, get exposed. “Your next wetness check and potential change is at ten-thirty, however wet you make yourself. Have fun!”

Finnick felt himself get picked up and carried forwards. The tips of the boots hit the ground, his knees tipping forwards before contacting the cool flowing water beneath. Eyes now open, arms outstretched, his hand paws splashed into the paddling pool.

He sucked his pacifier a few times and looked around, the world seeming much larger to him than it usually was.

There was a playful spank on the seat of his diaper, nudging him forwards. The dry padding scratched along his bare skin and he grunted, sucking angrily as Nick spoke out.

“Time starts now little stinker, go make some friends!”

Finnick turned forwards and began crawling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Making a splash.**

**.**

**(AN: Sorry for my FanFic readers who had to deal with the crazy text bug.**

**.**

**.**

Crawling across the play area, Finnick felt the cold water through his fun and on his skin. He had no idea how little kits found this fun…

Well, for the ones who could walk he could.

Forced to crawl though, his arms were already getting tired. If he had to go between five different kids, then he’d wear himself out!

Of course, he had a better plan. He crawled quickly towards a small group of children. Two wolf pups had been crawling about just like him, while a little woodchuck girl squealed about as she raced to and fro. There was a skunk and racoon too. Five mammals. Easy.

“’Ello!” the racoon girl shouted out, as she saw him and raced over. Rolling his eyes, he chose to play the part, waving at her. She scooted over, looking at him, before kicking a splash of water onto his side.

Finnick shuffled away a bit, grinding his teeth and bearing it as she giggled. He sucked his pacifier to cool him down, frowning as he realised that he was actually doing that, before glancing backwards to Nick.

He was there, giving him a thumbs up, with…

Finnick looked away and growled. HE WAS FILMING IT ON HIS PHONE!

“Uuuuuuh!”

He looked up, and his eyes widened in alarm as he saw the racoon girl back off. If Nick thought he….

Shaking his head, he refocussed. Getting up on his knees, he smiled and did the best thing he could think of doing.

He offered her his pacifier.

She studied it for a little bit before shaking her head. Finnick was worried for a second, but he relaxed as she smiled and came forwards. Her paws up, she pushed them out, and Finnick obliged, playing pattycake with her.

Pattycake…

Pattycake…

They were then joined by the skunk boy, who had his own little ball. He threw it at her, or rather dropped it at her in what was vaguely her direction. It slashed onto the ground and rolled towards Finn, and in return he rolled it back along the floor to the racoon. She smiled, while the skunk boy looked on. Soon, the ball was being passed around this way and that, the others finding much more enjoyment out of it than Finnick was. Still, it let the time slip by, and he was hidden in plain sight.

Glancing up, Finnick checked the time and noticed that he had little more than half the time left. He hadn’t done more than half the target, which made him worry, but that was helped as the woodchuck girl and two friends, a set of beaver twins, came over. They began passing the ball around each other, giggling and smiling, while Finnick had a smug mission accomplished grin on his muzzle.

One minute passed…

Then another…

He had this in the bag.

He could feel spots of wetness all over his onesie, but his diaper was dry, and his butt would be free of spankings later on.

He felt the ball get passed to him and noticed something on it. Some lettering that was worn out. Wondering what it was, he picked it up to read it, struggling to make out the worn letters. It was probably the toy company or…

He was jolted as the ball was pulled out of his paws, the angry looking skunk boy looking at him. “My Ball! Not baby ball!” The toddler pointed at him, and bounced the ball over to one of the beaver twins. It hit the girl in the chest and she stumbled backwards, landing on the seat of her butt, giving the group an exposed view of her own diaper. She winced up, and began crying, her sister racing over at the skunk boy. Finnick backed off, watching as she pushed him down into the water too. Before she could revel in her victory, the raccoon girl came to push her, while the chipmunk kid began wailing.

Suddenly fed up and wanting out quickly, he began walking on his knees to get away. He couldn’t resist giving the skunk boy a taste of his own medicine though. He walked up to him and tapped him, before pointing to a gap between his shirt and his soaked dungarees, frilly white cloth beneath. “’ET ‘AY-EY!”

His lips began quivering and he began sobbing, and Finnick shuffled away, happy at the come-back. A check on the time, and he still had two minutes left. He saw the wolf pups from earlier, still crawling about in nothing but a pair of soaked diapers, and went up to them. He waved, and they waved back, before one of them crawled up and pointed at his shirt. At one of the toy trains.

“’Ain…” Finnick went, trying but failing to get the consonants in through the mouth guard and tongue bar. One wolf pup looked to the other and Finnick, for no real reason, began rotating his arms as he imitated a steam engine. “ugga… ugga… ugga… uga… OOOO! OOOOO!”

Both pups burst into squeals of happiness, and somehow Finnick managed to smile himself. He began pattycaking with them, and just humouring their arm waving. Maybe this wasn’t too bad?

He felt a sudden push on his backside, and felt himself get tossed to the floor. Eyes wide open, he turned around to see the skunk kit back, and very angry. Before he could react, he felt himself get rolled over onto his backside. The boy tried to slap him, but Finnick easily met him and threw him to the floor, before leaping up to run away.

A sharp sting pierced his foot as it hit the ground, and he managed to remember the anti-walking boots as he tumbled, his chest landing straight on top of one of the little fountains. He cold water pushed into his chest and rubbed all around him. Seeing the little skunk behind him, he crawled forwards over it, before realising that both the skunk, and the wolf pups, were in tears.

He also realised that he was absolutely soaked. His thin onesie was waterlogged and his diaper thick, cold, saggy and wet. He closed his eyes and groaned, before they opened in shock as he felt his scruff get pinched. Nick lifted him up, and carried him back over to the side, dropping him on a warm stone bench and looking at him.

_‘Oh Crap no!’_ he thought, and he flinched away, worried about whatever punishment he was about to receive.

“Hey…”

The words were strangely soft, and Finnick flinched as he felt a paw go around his back. He opened his eyes as a kiss was placed between them, before he saw Nick bring him in for a hug. He was frozen in shock as he felt himself get patted in the back, the larger fox then rubbing his paw up and down it.

“I saw everything,” he said, comforting him. “That mean bully picked on you, and you did nothing wrong, so there’s no reason to worry.”

Finnick sighed with relief, relaxing, only to snap back to reality as he realised that he was sitting in a sodden, freezing cold, diaper. Nick noticed it too, and cupped a paw beneath him to squeeze and examine it. “Now, as things went a bit unfair for you, I’m happy to offer you a deal.”

Finnick paused, not sure what to think of this.

“I can slip some plastic pants on you, and change you in half an hour as planned,” he said. “Or… I can change you right now. But it’ll be right out in public. Clap once for one, two for two.”

Finnick paused, thinking. Weighing up the options…

“Oh,” Nick added, smiling darkly. “If you don’t decide in three, it’ll be the change in half an hour _and_ I’ll make it public.”

Finnick’s eyes widened in alarm and, as Nick began counting down, he quickly decided.

_Clap…._

“Okay then!” Nick said happily. He smiled as he reached into his stroller, and picked out the pants. “Just lie down.”

Finnick did, and felt the tight pants get pulled on and snapped into position. Looking down, he noticed that they were a dark blue, with smiling yellow stars and crescent moons.

“Turns out that you’re the same size as a baby wolf,” Nick said cheerily, as he picked Finnick up. “So plenty of supplies from there…”

Finnick rolled his eyes as he was carried back over the stroller and locked in. He still had the went onesie on him, clinging to him, and he hadn’t had the chance to shake himself out so he still felt wet all over. It wasn’t that bad though. It was hot outside and it was nice and cooling, even if the squishy diaper was definitely overkill.

Nick seemed to realise this too, and they spent the rest of the time in the outdoor markets. Though they were kept in the shade often, it was still hot, and Finnick got plenty of time in the sun as Nick picked up bits of food and other supplies. By the time it came for the change, Finn’s onesie and fur was nice and dry. Some toilet roll took care of his diaper area as a new one was placed over him, any remaining dampness sucked away by the extra clouds of powder that Nick had showered on him.

Re-dressed in his top and shorts, Finick was locked back in and pushed into the mall. There were too many mammals, but few paid him any mind. Keep himself hidden, hide in plain site he reminded himself. He still blushed though when mammals seemed to look at him for too long, and in the end just closed his eyes again as they visited some more stores.

That ended though as they stopped somewhere, Nick nudging Finn’s cheek. The Fennec woke up and groaned. He’d fallen asleep, and looking at the clock he saw that it was quarter to twelve.

“Hey, little Finny,” he said, smiling. Finn looked at him neutrally. “I wanted you to make five friends. You made seven! Well done!” The fennec wasn’t sure whether he should be proud or patronised, though he leant to the latter. “As a result, when we have lunch later, I was thinking of giving you some bits of my adult meal, plus a special treat that I remember you loving.”

Finnick managed to smile slightly, only for Nick to use the opening to push his pacifier back in. “You’re getting there, but you’re a bit below where you should be,” he noted. Finnick sighed, and began sucking again. He was rewarded with a demeaning pat on the head. “Now, for the next shopping trip, I’d advise you suck all the way through it. Get you well above target.”

Finnick, still sucking, nodded.

“Aaaand, behave,” Nick lectured, a mischievous grin on his muzzle. “This next part will be humiliating, and if you act out then your rewards may turn into a punishment.”

Finnick gulped at that, before his ears tilted as he heard a commotion. Nick turned the stroller around and began walking forwards, Finn’s eyes widening as he saw a group of giggling girls up away, phones out and pictures being taken. He grimaced… only to realise that it wasn’t he who they were photographing. There were too shopping trolleys, with a deer doe actually in one and a hare doe in the child seat of the other. They were both shielding themselves and crying, as two other does came around them and fawned them. Both the children were larger than their parents, and then it hit him.

These were Willow and Darren. She was dressed in a yellow frilly onesie, with an inbuilt skirt. The way she was sat exposed the frilly leg cuffs of her diaper, and her paws were handcuffed so they couldn’t hide it up. She looked around, tears flowing from her eyes, as she sucked her pacifier. Darren had it even worse. His antlers had been removed, and fur dye added to give him fawn like spots. Sitting down inside the trolley, he had only been given a pink princess top and a frilly bonnet, making it impossible to hide the giant pawpers diaper he was taped into. He wasn’t sucking his pacifier, instead using his mittened up paws to try and hide him. An impossible task.

“There you are,” Nick called out, and both mothers turned to wave at him. “Shall we go shopping?”

They both agreed, much to the giggles of the surrounding girls who were following them. At this point, one of them spotted Finnick and gasped. “Oh gosh! He’s a little Fennec! That’s so cute.”

Eyes wide, Finnick promptly shut them and squirmed in his seat, trying to hide himself as he felt all the eyes on him, all the photos being taken, and all the paws and hooves now touching him and trying to tickle him.

The last torture ended though as they began moving again and, opening his eyes and looking up, Finnick saw the sign of the store they were entering.

_‘Cub World’_


End file.
